Crazy In Love
by dandin
Summary: During and after the *scandal* the twists and turns of the relationship between John Cena and Diva AJ Lee, where it is and where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

AJ Lee stood in the ring next to Vince McMahon. She stood with her hands together, she just couldn't look up as Vince was announcing to the crowd that she was about to tell them what had become of the meeting she had had with the WWE Board of Directors.

'Because of allegations of my fraternizing with a superstar in the roster…" She paused, 'I'm hereby resigning from General Manager of Raw." The crowd broke out in a mix of cheers and boos. Her face started to tense. "And I just want to say that these allegations, are completely false. But I understand that I could've been fired a long time ago. I could've been fired when I attacked Vickie or attacked Paul Heyman. And I know that someone my decisions have been unorthodox. And some people may consider me mentally unstable. But I just…' At this moment she tried to maintain a professional composure. "I just…I think some people like a crazy chick." The crowd cheered. "And I know this is coming to an end. I don't know if you all know my story, but…I basically started from nothing. I went from living in cars, and motels, and scrapping for food day to day to being the boss. And you guys accepted me, so I just wanted to thank you guys for every second, because I've loved every second of this job…thank you." AJ quickly gave the mic back to Vince, because she knew she would've started to cry.

But if all this wasn't bad enough. What came next, twisted the knife in her stomach. Vince announced a new "Managing Supervisor" of Raw, Vickie Guerrero. AJ crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying to pretend she hadn't just heard that.

Vickie's "excuse mes" weren't strong enough to silence the crowd. The people's booing continued as she started her speech of gratitude and appreciation. And it only got louder as she started to dig into AJ.

"I knew from the beginning that you weren't right for this job,' she pointed her finger. AJ already had a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes. "Your immaturity and your little girl dress clothes is not for a role of authority. I on the other hand, am a woman of mature, wise and I have the _experience_ to run Monday Night Raw. That is why the Directors believe in me to run this show." AJ lowered her head and nodded. "Oh! And these allegations, they're not only fraternizing with the talent. You had an affair!" Her eyes now raised to look at Vickie in the eyes with such venom. 'And you disgust me! So I need you to go back stage and pack up your Barbie dolls and get out."

The last vessel burst inside AJ. She once again found herself launching at Vickie. She swung, she clawed, she kicked, as the two rolled around in the ring. Vickie managed to roll out of the ring, while AJ tried to catch her breath and compose herself. Vickie only continuously pointed and shouted to the incoming referees that the girl was crazy.

John approaches AJ backstage. Santino takes it as a cue and says goodbye. John stood above AJ in his pink cap and rise against cancer shirt. He was for a loss of words. All he could say was:

"If there's ever anything you need, if there's anything I can do for you…you let me know."

"Thank you, I still can't believe any of this," she said, "I mean I know there's a lot of things that I should've been fired for, and I said that out there, but not for this, I-…John…Vickie said I had an affair."

"Yeah and you just let it go…that's what I don't get-…. I mean she said that. That's how all these rumours start, it's all he said, she said. So give me a name, I'll get him from the locker room—

"John."

"We'll prove that nothing means nothing, it's just allegations, and you'll get your job back—

"John."

"It's that easy, you just gave up out there—

"John." John stopped and let her speak. "It was you."

John froze, he turned silent. "Wait—what?'

"That's why I didn't fight when the board asked me to resign. I didn't want to drag your name into this."

"Drag my name-…. wait you're talking about that business dinner we had? It was _business_. How can someone make something out of that?"

AJ breathed heavily into her hands, clenching her hair in her hands. "I don't know, but someone did and they went to the board. We're in a situation now. And I didn't want it to get to this, and it's a mess now and I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." Her eyes started to fill with tears and her voice trembled.

John wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. "Don't worry, I'm going to fix it. I'll take care of it."

John made his way into the parking lot. He caught Vince before he could leave the arena in his limo.

"So let me get this straight, Vickie Guerrero comes to with some bogus story about AJ and myself, and not only do you believe it, you give her AJ's job?"

"There was some incriminating evidence—

"What a business dinner? You've never had a business dinner?'

Vince shuffled nervously. "Look, John. There was a buildup of things. AJ was on probation. Something would've happened sooner or later. It was only a matter of time—

"Oh, so now you're using that as an excuse?" John cut him off, not caring about the corporate bullshit that he was being fed at that moment. "What about Vickie?"

"It is what it is…"

John watched furiously as the limo drove off. He turned and walked off, as he knew where his next stop was.

(GM Office)

"Can I help you, John?"

"Can you help me? Cut the crap—

"Hold on, do not talk to me like that, may I remind you that I am the managing supervisor."

John clenched his fists, he took a deep breath. "You…are a lot of things. But I'll just call you a backstabbing liar, and that is being _very_ polite."

"Do not give me attitude because your little girlfriend, AJ, cannot separate business from pleasure."

"Vickie…it was a business dinner, nothing more than that. You cost that girl her job, a job that she loved."

"The reality is you asked AJ out on a date on Raw and then ended up having dinner with her. The reality is… _you_ ," she placed a finger on his puffed up chest, "cost AJ her job."

John didn't say anything more. As much as he hated to admit it. He did start to feel guilty. That it was his fault that he put his friend in this situation. He turned around and walked out of the office. He walked down the hallways of the arena, his insides were fuming. When he reached the men's locker room. He took of his cap and flung it away, along with wristband. A raw Irish accent came up from behind,

"Alright, fella?" It was Seamus, looking concerned for his co-worker.

"Yeah, fella,fella! If that woman was a _fella_ I swear I'd knock her into next week."

Seamus knew who John was referring to. He'd saw what had happened out in the ring. And he knew John and AJ were close friends.

"Look, pal, just don't let her get under your skin," he said, "she's not worth the stress of it."

John just shook his head. He turned and walked back out the locker room. As he turned the corner, he almost ran into AJ.

"AJ."

"Hey…are you ok?"

"It-…Vickie's just determined to ruin things for you and Vince's just going along with all the crap she's saying. But don't worry, we'll figure something out—

"John, I just-…" She put her face in her hand. "I need you to just…let it be. It's already done."

"What? No, no, I'm not going to do that! AJ, we're not going to let her get away with this. I mean look how she was attacking you with all that—

"John, please, don't make this harder," she pleaded as softly as she could, "I don't want you to get into trouble too. I did what had to be done. You're the face of the industry, I don't want to ruin things for you."

"AJ…. come on…that's—

"John, please…leave it." She walked away.

"AJ, I— "He buried his face in his hands and groaned. He had a feeling, this was only the start of things.

 _ **A/N- OK, so here's a little back story. When I was small, back in the 90s, I was a hugeee wrestling fan. A bit of tomboy. Back in the day where Stone Cold, The Rock, Angle, The Alliance feud was happening and such, etc. But Iove the idea of Cena and AJ together, I find them a better match than Cena with Nikki Bella. So I decided to try my hand at a story like this. Please read, review, and let me know if you want me to continue. Cheers!- Danielle**_


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. John was still feeling like shit after everything that happened the week prior. He couldn't believe, because of the ignorance and false accusations of one person, AJ lost her job. He walked up into catering in the arena to grab a bottle of water. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi," said AJ.

"Hey, how you holding up?" John asked. "This still hasn't sunken in for me."

"I know for, me either," she replied, "I've been summoned to Vickie's office. She wants to see me."

"About what now?"

"I don't know…"

"I would come with you, but I know she'll just have me kicked out."

AJ shook her head, "don't worry, it's alright, I'll be fine." John nodded his head. "I'll see you later."

"AJ," he caught her arm, "listen, whatever she says, do not let her get to you. That's what she wants."

"I'll try not to."

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok."

AJ went into Vickie's office. She wasn't there as yet, so AJ sat down on the couch to wait. When she did show up, she wasted to time in getting straight to the point. She pressed AJ to admit to her affair with John Cena. AJ did her best to explain and convince her that she did not have an affair and that she and John were just friends. But Vickie, still thinking she had everything figured out, brought up AJ's meeting with the Board of Directors and their decision afterwards, and that she had all the evidence she needed against her.

"I'm not going to confess to something I didn't do, but I just want to compete," said AJ, "I want to be a performer again. The WWE means everything to me, but you're not worth lying for. Neither is hurting John, nor shredding my dignity." She turned to walk out.

AJ came back. "You're hired. On one condition. If you ever lay a finger on me again. I'll make sure you never, _ever_ , come near this company again. Do you hear?" After Vickie told her that her first match was with Beth Phoenix, AJ gave her a dirty look, but then grinned and said thanks before skipping off.

AJ felt a little intimidated at first as her match first started. It had been a long time since she competed. But she didn't end up winning the match. Unfortunately, she didn't prove herself to Vickie. So Vickie came out and restarted the match causing AJ to lose. But afterwards John met up with her backstage to congratulate her.

"You did great, you proved yourself well enough," he told her, making her smile. "I mean look you at you, you're back in the ring." He wrapped his arm around her, "Everything's gonna be fine, we'll get it straightened out, ok? Keep your chin up."

John walked away. AJ stared after him. She couldn't help but feel relaxed and happy that he was being so supportive. A few moments later she headed back to the Diva's dressing room.

A week later, the scandal started to get worse. AJ thought that now she was competing again, some of the pressure would be taken off. Vickie Guerrero made her way into the ring with Dolph Ziggler at her side. She had more "proof" to show the fans and the world about the affair. She had proof that AJ apparently couldn't talk her way out of.

"I suggest that you come out here and explain yourself," Vickie shouted over the crowd's objections. "This is the last time you'll get to explain yourself. Come on AJ!"

The Light it Up theme song started. The crowd cheered loudly. AJ wasn't skipping down to the ring as she normally did. She walked down furiously, her hair bouncing as she strode down the ramp. Her music stopped. The crowd still cheered for her. Men from the crowd whistled, noticing that she indeed did look attractive tonight with her black, cropped shirt and her khaki jeans.

"Why're you doing this, Vickie?" She asked, "You got yourself into power. You cost me job—

"I didn't cost you anything, _you_ did," she pointed, "and I'm sure you want this all to be over. So just admit it, admit you had an affair with John Cena." AJ shook her head, mouthing that she wasn't going to do that.

"Why don't _you_ just admit what this is really about, Vickie? This is about me being personally appointed as General Manager of Raw instead of you. This is about the fact that I've embarrassed you in this this ring, twice. And if I wanted to…" AJ leaned in closer, giving Vickie a daring look. "I could do it again."

Vickie started playing voicemails that were left on John Cena's phone. AJ didn't deny that it was her voice, but she stated she hadn't left those voicemails.

"Oh, AJ, stopped being so innocent and looking confused."

It was Dolph's turn to get in her face. He started making bad and even vulgar jokes at her. Before she could say respond over Vickie's cackling, You Can't See Me theme song started up. The crowd got on their feet an cheered loudly as they saw John now come out. He didn't salute them like he normally did, because he too was at the end of his patience with this nonsense. Vickie backed away out of the ring. John slid in, but AJ dropped her mic and restrained him with both hands before he could launch himself at Dolph.

"It's ok," AJ said looking up at him, "It's alright, I'll take care of it."

John sighed, looking down at her and nodded, dropping his arms. AJ turned around and slapped Dolph with all her might, making him stagger. He barely even got a chance to look up, because he ended up falling as his face was met with John's brisk right hand.

Backstage John and AJ tried to take it what happened.

"What was that?" AJ asked, breathing heavily. "Like—

"Look, I just need to make sure you're alright, are you ok?"

AJ calmed down, putting her hands by her side. "I-I'm fine. It's just…"

John shook his head, "Vickie and Dolph, they're making yourself miserable over something that never happened. Something that never would happen."

"Look, it's alright," she said, reassuringly.

"Alright."

"But…" she started again, a smile crept up on her face. "Never _would_ happen?"

John sighed and looked at her. "Ok…something that never happened." _Man, I gotta be careful with what I say_ , he thought to himself. There was an awkward silence between them. John couldn't help but smile back at her as smile was contagious. "Anyway…I gotta…I have a match."

"Ok," AJ simply said.

John turned to leave, but he stopped and turned back around. He looked at her for a couple more seconds and then leaned down and kissed her cheek. AJ didn't say anything, except smile as she watched him walk off. She felt warm. She started to feel something different. Everything that happened in the ring, it was as if it never happened at all.

 _ **A/N- here's your second chapter. Things are sounding a little repetitive, I know, we've all seen and heard these events. But I'm adding my own touch in between, and I have plans for this story. So it will get more creative in later chapters. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW. CHEERS! - Danielle**_


	3. Chapter 3

The following week on Raw, Vickie Guerrero once again made her way to the ring with a devilish smile on her face, this time accompanied by two people. She started her speech over the loud course of boos that sounded around the arena.

"AJ and Cena have had the audacity to accuse me of manufacturing and falsifying evidence of their affair?!" She said with a glare in her dark eyes. "Tonight, doubts will be laid to rest, because I have eye witnesses. My first eye witness, is Miss Winnie Smith. Miss Smith is a waitress at a hotel restaurant in Sacramento, California. This is the location where AJ and Cena had their "alleged" business dinner." She turned to Miss Smith, and motioned her to step up. Vickie asked her to take her time and to tell her story to everyone.

"They requested their own private table, back in the corner," the woman said, "through the whole meal they were very touchy-feely, whispering into each other's ears, and looking in each other's eyes…they looked like they were discussing more than just business."

"My next eye witness is Mr. John Brady," said Vickie after she thanked the woman. "Mr. Brady is a parking attendant who has a very interesting story to share with all of you."

"Uh yeah, I witnessed Mr. John Cena and AJ remain in a parked car for just about an hour," the man was shuffling nervously side to side. "I'm not the snooping type of person, but they were parked next to a family, and the father of family came to me to complain about what he had seen happening in the vehicle."

Meanwhile Vickie was looking gobsmacked, "Well, what do you mean—

The Light It Up theme song then started, cutting off the questioning. The crowd cheered. Vickie mouthed to her two witnesses to stay put. AJ came out, walking rapidly down the ramp. She hadn't skipped down in a long time. Vickie was starting to suck the happiness and light-headedness out of her. She grabbed a mic and entered the ring.

She took a deep breath, "I don't know who these people are, or how much you paid them to say all this crap."

"That's ridiculous—

"But I am getting sick and tired of you coming out here week after week, with your doctored videos and your hacked voicemails and the photos that you twist to create this scandal. Vickie…if you want to fire me so bad, then fire me. But if not, then do everyone a favour, and SHUT the hell up." The people applauded.

Vickie smirked and raised the mic up to her mouth again. "You want to put this behind you, but you just can't admit the truth. You lie every week! While you were busy lip locking with Cena in the car, Mr. Brady was taking photos of the two of you. So I advise anyone here, if you take offense to this, I suggest you walk out now and protect your little ones' eyes. Because now I'm going to present a photo of AJ and on John Cena in the car." AJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. Are you serious? Was what she mouthed. _How did my life ever come to this?_ She thought to herself. She turned her head to the big screen to see this so-called taken photo. But instead of a photo, Cena's You Can't See Me came on. The crowd cheered even louder. The two witnesses hustled out the ring. John stomped down the ring, he had just about had enough. AJ smiled as he came down. She knew whatever he planned to say would help shut Vickie up. She handed him the mic.

"This," he started, "all this. Garbage. A load of crap. Why? Because you're trying to give people something to talk about. I'll show you how you give people something to talk about." He turned, now giving AJ his attention. He took a step towards her and took his cap off. "AJ, I hope you don't mind." He placed his cap and mic down. He wrapped his large and around her waist and the other hand around her shoulders. John softly pressed his lips against hers. The crowd cheered again. She kissed back. Their lips started moving in sync, slowly but passionately. AJ's lips felt so soft against John's. Her face was cupped his hand. With one last small kiss, he broke apart. He looked her with lust in his eyes, before turning back to Vickie. "You see, Vickie, that, that right there is—" He couldn't finish as he felt himself being flung back around by AJ, who made him drop his mic as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard on his mouth. John wasted no time wrapped both his arms around her and lifting her slightly in his arms. AJ had kissed him passionately, but instead of softly, the kiss was intense. John reciprocated with equal intensity. He embraced her strongly, making sure there wasn't any space between them. He felt her tongue circle around in his mouth, it made him moan into hers. It was if the crowd's cheers and Vickie's shouts of dismay in the background were muted, as the two were so engrossed in each other. Who knows how long the moment would've lasted, but unfortunately it was cut short as Dolph Ziggler slid into the ring, hitting John from behind. John was hit back into reality. The two started throwing punches at each other. Dolph had managed to get out of the ring and started running towards the back. John didn't want him to get away this time. He quickly slid out of the ring himself, to make a dash after him. When his feet touched the ground, his left foot twisted. But he didn't think about the pain, just limped after Ziggler. AJ still stood at the side of the ring, breathing heavily, trying to take in what had just happened.

Later on backstage, John was sitting on an examination table with AJ at his side. He shifted uncomfortably as he was now feeling the pain in his leg.

"Ok, John, I'm going to tape up your knee, you may have a possible torn meniscus," the trainer said.

"I don't even know what happened out there, it all happened so fast," replied John.

"I-I'm so sorry," said AJ, her face filled with guilt.

"I'm fine."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, AJ, really it's alright." He took her hand in hers. He flinched as the trainer started wrapping his knee up. "—Easy, please, easy…"

"Now I need you to take it easy and not put pressure on this leg as much you can," the trainer said.

"Alright, listen, umm could you leave us alone for a couple of minutes?" John asked.

"Sure thing," the trainer put away his tools and kit and stepped out of the room.

"Thank you."

John used his upper body to turn on the table.

AJ sighed with her face in her hands. "I feel like…all this is happening because of me. These past couple of weeks, you've had to deal with this mayhem. And now you're hurt—

"AJ, please, I don't want you blaming yourself."

"It's my fault."

"Why would you say that?" asked John.

"She has a vendetta against me."

"Baby, Vickie's problems with you, are her own problems. Not yours, nor mine." AJ just nodded, still looking at John's tapped leg. "I wonder who she hired as my double?"

"What?"

"She was about to show a photo of you and me in the car," chuckled John, "I wonder if she got a double of the two of us."

"John…"

"I know, I'm kidding, I just wanted to make you laugh," he said, running a finger down her sleek, brown locks. "But listen, in all seriousness, this is me and you. We're in this together, ok? I'm gonna look out for you, I won't let anything happen to you or your job."

"Thanks," she said, now smiling, "me too. And I did get carried away out there…" She blushed. "I got caught up in the moment…"

"We both did," said John, "But uhh…I don't regret any of it. I liked it."

"So did I," said AJ. The two stared at each other for a bit, until John cleared his throat.

"Anyway, let's get out of here."

John carefully got down from the table, with AJ gently grabbing his arm.

 _ **A/N- next chapter we'll take it to Smackdown, where John is a guest on MIzTv. Readers, hope you're enjoying so far. Please comment/review, even if it's one or two words, let me know if I'm doing good with this story, pleaseeeee. Cheers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday night Smackdown came to air. John Cena agreed to be the guest on MizTV. He knew what was coming, but thought that there was no point in pussy footing around, because he knew he would be asked and confronted about the passionate moment that he and AJ shared last Monday night. You Can't See Me theme song started. John looked around taking the crowd in and saluted them. He jogged down to the ring and sat himself down.

"My, my, MizTV, I love what you've done with the place," he said, "this is well…awesome."

"Of course it is," Miz replied, "make yourself at home. John, John, John, usually you're known for things in the ring. But as of late your life has turned into a TMZ story, hasn't it? All this talk about you, and AJ, Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler, and he said, she said, bringing in new evidence each and every week. But this Monday night, you have had enough, didn't you? I mean, you did something shocking, but it didn't come without consequences, did it? Take a look." John, along with everyone's attention was turned to the screen. His passionate encounter with AJ started to replay. The crowd starting cheering when they saw the repeat of him pulling her into that kiss. John tugged on his collar just watching it. The stadium cheered even louder when she pulled him back and reciprocated more passionately and intensely. Watching it from this angle, John took of his cap and started fanning himself, causing the people to chuckle. "Yes, it's gettin' hot in here." Miz said in a sing-song voice. "Now, I have from good authority that you're telling the truth about your inappropriate relationship with AJ while she was GM, I get it, you guys didn't do it, that's fine. But how about now? I mean I saw the sparks fly. Are you two more than just friends?"

The people started to cheer, catcall, and whistle, giving the Miz some encouragement. John rose his hand against the crowd. "Ok, guys, listen. I just got tired of everyone making this giant issue out of everything. Every single week, I've had to listen to Vickie and Dolph come out here with these accusations, and photos, and video clips, and all they wanted to do was give people something to talk about. I-just-ended it! I gave them what they wanted, there's nothing more they can do." John now pointed a finger out. His stern tone now softening. "But…I _will_ admit, that I liked it." John knew the crowd would react with that one, which they did. "I liked it and…AJ's a pretty darn good kisser."

"Really?" Miz said.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really." The crowd started to repeat after him.

"Really."

"Really?"

John stopped responding, now starting to get annoyed. "That is absolutely fantastic, John-C. I get that you liked it, and obviously she liked it, because she wanted a whole lot more, didn't she? But has this stress of this scandal brought you two together? Let's assume that you're telling the truth about the past, but what about now? Are you two more than just _friends_?"

John sighed, looking away from him. He thought he was going to be able to answer everything that was thrown at him. He struggled for a few seconds, but rose the mic up to his mouth to answer the Miz delicately. But the Light it Up theme song started as he went to answer. AJ came skipping down the ramp. The people cheered and started chanting her name. She entered the ring. John couldn't help but look at her from head to toe. She wore a black and pink crop top, with low-rise jeans, and a belt with a hot pink buckle to match.

 _She looks good_ , John thought to himself.

"John…you don't need to answer that," she said smiling at him.

"No, it's ok, I was actually gonna—

"No, it's ok—

"Oh, AJ, this is MizTV, tough questions come with a territory, sweetie," Miz said to her face.

"Look, It's ok, I know that-…you were just doing that to prove a point to Vickie Guerrero."

"Woah, woah," said John, "Uhmm, I was…in the moment, but, AJ it's not what—..." John didn't want her to think that he was using her like all the other men she's been with have in the past.

"Wait, wait, you were?" Miz stuck his head in between them. "As in you have feelings for AJ?" AJ now shyly looked up at John. "What are you two in love?" Miz turned to face the crowd. "Do you all think they're in loveee?" The people cheered and clapped, their answer was obviously. AJ blushed, she couldn't bring herself to look at either men.

John no longer wanted to be on this show. He wanted to go backstage so he could talk to AJ in private and explain things better. Of course they had to be interrupted by Ziggler and then by Vickie. It was always AJ they attacked first, because they knew her weakness and her vulnerabilities. Dolph even pointed out that if it was he who kissed AJ, it would bring out the woman in her. But John, promising he'd look out for her, didn't hesitate to snap a comeback and defend her, stating that he and Vickie both deserved each other, because she enjoys eating a lot of "nuts" and he's still looking to find his. He ended off his time on MizTV with a "Good day to you, sir." He was officially finished here. He shook Miz's hand and opened the ropes for AJ to get out. She looked calm and satisfied with how it all turned out. She started to walk backstage, John following behind her.

Once they were backstage out of sight, John pulled AJ towards catering. "Well…I believe the John Cena, AJ Lee scandal has officially crumbled."

AJ grinned, "John…you were amazing. I just…you handled it so well."

"Hey," he said putting an arm around her shoulder, "we both did."

But AJ shook her head, she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't think I did. I mean, every time they make those comments about me, I feel like I'm about to lose it."

"Look, don't let what they say get to you. You're not weak, you're amazing."

"Neither are you," she said. "And it was pretty smart what you did…now they don't have anything more to talk about."

John nodded, but he sighed. "Yeah, about what I did. AJ, I don't want you to think that I only did that to prove a point." AJ nodded. "I mean I said that…I wanted all of this to stop, but I…" John's scrunched his face, again at a loss of words.

AJ smiled placing her hand on his chest. "John, it's ok, I know what you mean. Don't worry, I know those weren't your only intentions."

In the end John dropped his hands at his side, and smiled. "Right."

They stood there, silence now between them. "Can I get a hug?"

John smiled. "Of course." He opened his arms and the two embraced. He planted a kiss on the side of her forehead while holding her tightly. As they broke apart, they slowly started to drift closer to each other again. "I'll see you later then." AJ said, she smiled and skipped off.

He nodded watching her go out the door.

About a week later on Raw, AJ was ecstatic when Vince announced a match with her against Vickie. She walked happily down the hall of the arena, wearing her blue two-piece attire with black dots. She threw her arms around Kaitlyn, her best friend, and went on how she was so ready to lay a beat down on Vickie.

"I'm gonna go tell John," she told her.

"Ok, I think he's the locker room, so you might want to—

"Ok, great, thanks," she walked off and turned the corner.

Without thinking she opened the door to the men's locker room and flung her arms around John, not even paying attention to the shouts of shock from the other wrestlers.

"Hey, sweetie, yeah," John immediately moved himself in front of her, to block her view of anything she may have seen.

"Did you see what happened out there?"

"What?" John asked, smiling at her actions. He thought they were really cute.

"Vince, he just made a match with me and Vickie Guerrero tonight," she quickly said, "I'm-I'm so excited! I'm finally going to get my hands on her, and tear her apart."

"Alright, ok, remember, this is the men's locker room," John said, holding his t-shirt in front of her. He motioned her out the door as she started to apologize. John turned his head and mouthed a big "sorry" to his coworkers before following her. "Alright now, baby…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry again, it's just that I've waited for this for so long."

"I completely get it, it's ok," he chuckled, "you know if you ever need me I'll be there, but next time, all you have to do is knock if you know I'm in there and I'll come out."

AJ nodded, she calmed her breathing. "Ok."

"I'll be watching from back here," he said, "don't show any compassion."

Unfortunately for AJ, her match against Vickie didn't last as long nor did it go well as she wanted. She got the cover a few times, but Vickie had stationed a corrupt official to do things her way which allowed her to slap her around and win the match. AJ remained on her knees in the ring, breathing heavily with a furious look in her eyes as she watched Vickie's arm being raised in victory. She started to throw a tantrum. She started slamming her hands down on the ring mat. She then got out and started ripping apart the ringside table and throwing chairs at the side.

When she got backstage, her rampage continued. She paced and threw things around.

"Hey, hey," John approached her, "you need to calm down. You are wrecking this place."

'No, that bitch!"

"Easy, calm down," John stood blocking her before she could do anything else.

"That bitch just screwed me!"

"So what? So what?! It's not the end of the world," John grabbed her elbows and wrapped an arm around her.

"No, no! It's not fair, no!" She tried to shove him away, but she couldn't.

"I know, I know." She screamed once more. "Calm down, stop, stop! Easy, easy. Remember what I said before? This is what she wants." AJ struggled against him, but she buried her face in his chest. "Don't give her the satisfaction. It's ok…you're ok. Just breathe- look at me, look at me." She slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes. John pressed his forehead against hers. "Ok?"

AJ nodded, her breathing started to calm. John wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. He moved some hair out of her face. They still didn't break eye contact. He had her face cupped in his hand. He lowered his face to hers. AJ could feel his breath on her face. But they were interrupted by a questioning voice that made them flinch apart. It was Josh Matthews wanting a comment from AJ about what had just happened in her match with Vickie. But he kind of got the idea that John was talking to AJ and backed away.

John started down at her, she blushed. He whispered in her ear, "Cockblocker," causing her to giggle.

 _ **A/N- hope this was an ok chapter, I'll leave that up to you to determine. Thanks again to readers who have started following my story. Still hoping for more reviews. Next chapter I'll start off in the same night of RAW before John's match with the Big Show. But then after, I'll start writing AJ's betrayal at TLC. Cheers! – Danielle aka dandin**_


	5. Chapter 5

John exhaled deeply as he walked down the corridor, he had a match with the Big Show tonight. He was stopped as he saw AJ appear beside him. It took him by surprise, because he didn't know if she was still letting off steam like earlier.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to catch you before you went out, I know you have a match with the Big Show."

"Yeah."

"And I just…I want to be there with you."

"Why?"

"You've been supporting me so much lately, and I want to go out there and support you too."

"Yeah, but it's me and the Big Show," John said, "You know, big guy," John raised his hand to emphasize the height and size of him.

"I-I know that the Big Show and I have had encounters before, but I really want to be there with you."

John sighed, "I just think it's better if I go out there…and you…stay in here." He clutched her hand in his. "Look, if it was any other person, I wouldn't have any problem. But if you were to get hurt, I mean I saw what happened to you before with him…I wouldn't want to see that again, and I'd feel responsible." AJ nodded, folding her hands. "Promise me you'll stay back here, please…"

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"I promise. I'll be watching from back here"

John let out a sigh relief, "Thank you. Really…thank you."

John did have a difficult match. He and the Big Show were equal in skill. He tried his best to put up a good fight under the watchful eye of Dolph Ziggler at ringside. He countered a lot of the Big Show's moves, but it just went on. Until the match was interrupted and called by disqualification, with havoc in the ring.

After the match, John was holding himself up with one of the tables in the hallway.

"You good?" Randy Orton asked.

"Yeah."

"He needs to see the trainer," said Seamus.

"No, no," said John, "just need to catch my breath."

"Catch a ride with me if you want," said Seamus.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Come on, fella," Seamus helped John with his duffle bag.

"Oh wait," John stopped and turned his head, looking down the hall. "AJ…I was gonna…nah, it's all good, I'll catch up with her at TLC."

John was doing some thinking. He and AJ hadn't really hung out since their business dinner which caused all this struggle, mainly for her. Since things were a little calmer, he wanted to her invite her out again. Now that it was safe to do so. She wanted to support him, and he didn't want her to think that he hasn't been appreciative of her and what she's been doing for him. He made up his mind, that's exactly what he was going to do. Win or lose this Sunday at the TLC paperview, after the match with Ziggler, he would ask AJ to go out with him.

Sunday came. John was in a good mood. As he did his last minute stretches, he thought nothing was going to come in the way of him becoming the new Mr. Money in the Bank and the future World Champion. Ziggler could attack Cena from behind whenever he wanted to. But for Cena, this wasn't a match it was a _fight_ and he would be able to show Dolph what that meant and what he's capable of. On top of everything, it was Vickie Guerrero who made this match. So if he were to win, he felt in a way he would finally be able to get back at her and Dolph for everything they'd put he and AJ through. There would be no great satisfaction. Even when he arrived at the arena, he had been stopped by different individuals. Some wishing him luck, others saying he didn't need it. He hadn't seen AJ for the night though. Out of all nights, he expected her to come skipping down the halls to see him, but she was nowhere to be seen. He didn't think anything of it. He knew she was somewhere in the building, and that she'd be watching.

His music came on. As usual he was met with a standing ovation. He looked around at the people and at the flashing cameras. He nodded, approving with what he saw. This only gave him more motivation. He saluted the people and ran into the ring. Ziggler stood by the ropes. It was the WWE universe's love for Cena that would always put him on edge. John pulled his t-shirt off and threw it in the audience. He pulled off his dog tag after and kissed it before handing it along ringside. The audience started cheering him on. He noticed Dolph's look of dismay and then looked around the arena. He smiled at what was hearing. The bell rang, he cracked his knuckles and started this fight. The fight was very intense. A lot of close calls for both men. John finally got the upper hand, he measured Ziggler and gave him an FU. Dolph was out of the ring. John was still on his back trying to find the strength to get up. Next thing everyone knew, Vickie had come into the ring with a chair in hand. She stood there with her usual snide look, goading John to get up. The crowd erupted as they noticed AJ running down to the ring in between the ladders. Vickie noticed this and went to hit her with the chair, but AJ ducked. She bounced off the ropes and hit Vickie down not once, but twice, with John's shoulder move. She then lifted her back with a power bomb. And then, no one thought she'd do it, but she finished her off with John's Five Knuckle Shuffle. AJ, wearing her own Cena crop top, jumped for joy at her performance of vintage John Cena moves. John looked at the crowd, they had the same reaction he did. He pushed a ladder into ring. He didn't waste any time, he set the ladder underneath the hanging briefcase. He took one last look at AJ then started to climb, while she skipped happily around him. This was it. He would finally get that briefcase in his hands. He would finally become the World Champion.

And then, just when he was just at the top, Cena looked down and saw something he never expected to see. AJ, with both hands, pushed the ladder causing him to fall and bounce off the ropes. Dolph found his way back into the ring and delivered a Super Kick to his face, causing him to fall on his back with his arms spread out. The crowd went nuts. A mixture of boos and cheers. Dolph stood up, looking at Cena lying flat out on his back and then at AJ. He stood with his mouth open, he too, evidently did not see that one coming. AJ stood there looking down at Cena. Her breathing labouring, she had a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes. She got out of the ring and skipped backstage. John knew Ziggler was climbing that ladder. Truthfully, he could've sat up if he wanted to, but what just happened took the fight and energy out of him even more than that kick did. Ziggler pulled the blue briefcase down. He beat his chest in victory and exited the ring. John slowly sat up, and watched him walk backstage. He sat there, arms at his side with his head down. He didn't know how to react. He sat there, sweat rolling off his body, staring into space. AJ, out of all people. He looked up, where his token to success no longer hung, then turned his head back down. He shook his head. He wiped the sweat from his chest and the trickle of blood that came from the cut on his right eye. His eyes were just somber. He now got on his feet and asked for a microphone.

"Well, there's no briefcase up there and there's no briefcase in my hand tonight." he said. "Can't say I'm ok with that, but …. win or lose, I just wanted to thank you all for your support and for making it down to see us. One show, one sellout. I hope you all had a great night. I'm sorry I don't have a briefcase, that doesn't mean I have to ruin your night. Have fun, get home safe, and we'll see you next time."

John started walking away from the ring to go backstage. He didn't acknowledge the crowd as much as he would after a paperview event. In fact, he barely looked up at all, all he could see was AJ beneath him pushing him off that ladder. When he got backstage, he was immediately met with a lot of stares. People obviously in shock of what they'd just seen. John didn't even bother to look at them or say anything, just slowly went to grab his bag from the locker room. After grabbing it, he headed towards the parking lot. He heard his name being called from behind.

"John!" It was Seamus. John just kept walking. "Fella, all that you went through. I'm so—

"Don't," said John.

"Do you want a ride somewhere?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Seamus," John now stopped and looked at him. "Just…leave me _alone_." With that John threw his duffle into his car trunk, got in the car, started the engine and drove off. He drove back to the hotel. He closed the door behind him when he reached his room. He dropped his bag at the side. He sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He grabbed a glass that sat on his bedside table. He sat staring at it and after a few seconds flung it against the wall causing it to shatter to pieces. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed a Band-Aid from the medicine cabinet and put it over the cut beside his eye. Showering didn't even occur to him. He just put on another shirt, not caring that it was sticking against his sweaty skin. He grabbed his room key and headed out the door. He didn't want to go to the lobby bar, because he knew he would be met by coworkers or others asking him questions. He wanted to go somewhere where he could be alone without anyone knowing him.

John went out, walked the streets of Brooklyn on this cold December night. He came across a random bar called "The Anne Boylen," and went inside. He quickly peeked around to see if anyone he knew was there or that might have known him. Once he saw that wasn't the case he walked in and sat himself at the bar. He checked his phone and saw there were two missed calls from Seamus, one from Randy, and one from Kaitlyn. He forwarded the calls to voicemail and then threw his phone at the side.

"How 'bout a broken down golf course?" The bartender asked.

John looked at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's a drink," he replied, "It's got a sweet vanilla tinge to it."

John sighed, "Oh. Sweet no. Gimme the strongest thing you got."

Meanwhile, back at her hotel room, AJ stood alone in her room. She stood looking out the window. Whatever was boiling up inside her, came out. She screamed as she pounded her fists at the window. She whipped the flower vase off the table, sending it crashing to the ground. She reached into her closet and pulled out the Cena "Never Give Up," shirt she was wearing. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting it up. She cringed as she ended up with a cut on her wrist. She threw herself down on the ground and clenched her hair in her hands. She started to sob. _I hate him, I hate him, he was just stringing me along_ , she thought to herself. _I thought he was different. He never cared about me._

 _ **A/N- READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Night Raw after TLC was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. John tried to shake off the negative feelings and energy from last night. He still wasn't one hundred percent, but he knew it was another night and new challenges would await him. One thing he was stern on getting, was answers. Answers to why he was robbed and betrayed by the one person he thought would never do that to him. In his ten years as a WWE superstar, he had made a lot of enemies or had come across people who have turned on him. He thought he could see through them well or could expect surprises, but this, he hadn't seen coming.

The Slammy Awards were being presented. John was watching from backstage like the other wrestlers. Vickie Guerrero was out announcing the "Kiss of the Year," award. There was no doubt that AJ would receive it, seeing as she swept the year of 2012 kissing different men.

"And the winner is," Vickie said opening the envelope, "Well AJ." She rolled her eyes. "And John Cena."

John shook his head, folding his arms. _Great_ , he thought to himself.

The Light it Up theme song started. He watched as AJ came skipping out to receive her award.

Of course words were exchanged between she and Vickie about authority, power, disgrace, explanations etc. John just wished the both of them would shut up and get to the point of his loss. But AJ had stated she didn't owe anything to anyone, which pissed him off more. Dolph came out and tried to break up their little feud. It looked like he wasn't taking sides at first. But when AJ leaped into his arms and slobbered him with a kiss, Vickie screamed in dismay and walked out. John felt a jolt in his stomach as he watched what was happening. AJ detached herself from Ziggler, skipped around and grabbed her award.

 _Unbelievable_ , John thought. It was bad enough that she cost him his match, but now to rub it in, she now made out with the guy who'd been his arch rival these past two months. The guy who treated AJ like trash, calling her trash, putting her down, making her life hell. John turned away from the TV, trying to take this all in. He didn't know whether to laugh it off or punch the TV in. He walked into the bathroom in the locker room and splashed cold water on his face.

Later that night, he was presented with the "Superstar of the Year" award by Hall of Famer, Ric Flair. He looked around the arena, smiling at the support he was getting. The people were probably the only thing keeping his spirits up tonight. Although he was flattered, he couldn't accept it. He said his thanks and handed it back to Ric Flair. He found out that because of the events that happened earlier, Vickie had made a mixed tag team match later on that night. He and Vickie would be teaming up against AJ and Dolph. This was a night definitely full of irony.

The match came. It was the last of the night. AJ was the first one to make an appearance. She came skipping down in her blacked, skulled crop top. She asked for a ladder. She set it up in the middle of the ring and climbed to the very top. The people booed her. All she did was smile at their reaction and put on the face of innocence.

"Everyone asking me _why_?" She said. "On twitter, the bus boy at my hotel, about an hour ago a couple of Divas stopped me in the hallway and asked me why. Well, I thought it would be obvious. The reason…why I knocked John Cena off of that ladder—

AJ was cut off by Vickie who made her way to the ring, stating that the _only_ thing that mattered was that she would get her scrawny ass beaten tonight. After she, Vickie and Dolph were all in the ring, John made his appearance. The crowd finally got their chance to go wild. AJ braced against the ropes looking very hostile as she saw him come out. Once again John felt more motivated with the love of the people. He saluted them and ran into the ring. His head took a three-way turn, looking at the opponents in the ring. The match started off between him and Ziggler. Dolph eventually tagged AJ in. She entered the ring slowly, eyeing John. John was at a standstill. He knew the rules. He knew he had to tag in Vickie. He wasn't capable of hurting AJ anyway. But he just looked at her; the way she looked at him, the way she moved, the way her glare turned into a mischievous smile. The ref was trying to tell him to tag in his partner, but he still didn't move. The last time the two were close like this in the ring, they ended up kissing after John's match with Ziggler. And now they were on opposite sides. But AJ and Vickie decided to walk out of the match, leaving the men alone. John and Ziggler started going at it again. John wanted to make him tap out in a submission move. He wanted to get the win tonight as his own self-compensation from last night. But AJ had come out with Big E Langston by her side. The match was called off by disqualification, John tried to defend himself, but he was no match. For the second night in a row, he ended up lying flat on his back because of AJ Lee. What he had done to make her dislike him so much, he had no idea.

After John had rinsed off, he made his way back to his hotel. He didn't like how this situation was getting to him, but it started to hit him hard. He didn't like taking his misery all about, but he just couldn't brush this one off. He left the hotel and went to find another bar. He pretty much asked the bartender to pour him anything with vodka, but asking for more vodka than whatever it was being mixed with.

An hour passed, John heard a female voice behind him.

"John."

He turned around and saw Kaitlyn, her face full of worry.

He turned back around. "I'm guessing you're not a regular here."

"If you'd rather be alone, I completely understand."

"No," said John, "it's all good, I'm sorry."

Kaitlyn put her purse down on the stool next to her. She ordered a sangria.

"John, I know you're probably tired of hearing this," she carefully said, "But I-…I'm so sorry."

John looked at her strangely. "For what? It wasn't you who planned to screw me out of my match, and went through with it, made out with that idiot tonight, then had me beat down again."

"I wish I could say something reassuring, like I knew what was going through her head, but I just can't do it."

"I thought _I_ could," said John, "I thought that her and I had an understanding of each other. After all these months of speculation and scandal. You would've thought something like that would bring us closer together, but," he took another gulp of his drink, "she hates me."

"No, I don't think—

"Listen, did you see that look in her eyes when I got into that ring tonight?" Kaitlyn looked down, she did watch the match tonight. "I mean I don't use the word hate, but…she genuinely _hates_ me. She can skip it off, but the way she looks at me now, it's the same look she gave Vickie Guerrero when Vickie started bashing her down when she was made managing supervisor." He swore under his breath and then sighed. "After she lost her job as GM, I swore I'd look out for her, protect her, console her. And now…all this bullshit is the thanks I get."

"You know, I was one of the Divas who asked her why she did what she did."

"Is that right? And?"

" _And_ it earned me a slap in the face."

John's head snapped. "She-? She slapped you in the face?"

"Yup," Kaitlyn nodded, "My bestie."

John stared into space for a couple of minutes. "Alright, that's it. That's how she wants to play it?" John drained his cup, reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash for his drinks and jumped off the stool. Kaitlyn quickly paid for her drink as well, and decided to follow him at least as far as the hotel, she knew he'd been drinking a lot.

Kaitlyn told John which room AJ was in. She advised him to be careful, and not do anything he may regret. John didn't pay too much attention, he charged off the elevator and made his way to her room. He noticed a cart with freshly folded towels. He grabbed some in his hands. He banged on her door. He heard her mutter something through the door. The door opened and leaned against the doorway. She gave him a cold glare.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Brought you some towels," John replied, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Get the hell away from my room," said AJ, barely looking at him now. "I don't want to see you."

"Well too bad, I'm gonna show you it's not all about what you want." With that John used the towels to roughly push her in the room. He then dropped them and slammed the door behind him.

 _ **A/N-**_ **Cena's pissed—up next— the confrontation! —keep reading—AND REVIEW—I'm going to incorporate more of AJ's feelings in the next and further chapters—if anyone has any ideas I can include, feel free to drop some— Cheers, Danielle**


	7. Chapter 7

AJ's face went red with anger. There were two phones in her hotel room, she watched as John yanked out the cords from the wall.

"What are you doing? Stop that," she yelled.

"I'm doing it so you listen to me," said John, now turning around to face her.

"I mean it, John," said AJ, "you're not a part of my life anymore. Get out now."

John took his cap off and threw it at the side. "So that's what it's come to now? After all we've been through these past couple of months, going through all this crap! Feel like we finally got through it. I was gonna get payback on Dolph and Vickie last Sunday, and then you go and do that to me! Now _I'm_ the person you hate?"

"You used me!" AJ shouted.

"What are you talking about, AJ?" John said, his arms raising. "Are you talking about that kiss? Because I told you, it wasn't just—

"Oh, yeah of course, It wasn't just to prove a point to Vickie Guerrero," AJ said rolling her eyes. "You say that, and then you string me along. You know that's what all the other men in my life have done to me. So you thought to do the same. John Cena, the face of the WWE, wanted his turn."

"AJ," John said in his deep voice, "it wasn't like that, and you know it. I thought we had that trust. I thought you trusted me."

"I did trust you!" she said. "That was my mistake. After I lost my job as GM, you said everything was gonna get straightened out, you made me feel safe. And then eventually everything with my Job, Vickie, Dolph, it all didn't matter to me anymore, because of you. But then it all became clear. Everything was about _you_. You only cared about yourself." John scoffed, shaking his head and banging his fist on the bedside table.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked. "You really believe I made this all about me?"

"I wanted to keep your name clean, that's why I stepped down from GM," she said stepping closer to him. "I lost everything because of you."

"Oh," John put on a fake laugh, "You see I was waiting for _that one_ to come out. Thank you Miss AJ Lee, you finally come out and say it. All this was my fault. You wanna put me on the blame train? Alright fine. Listen, and listen good to what this passenger's got to say. You know, I felt like shit when you lost your job as GM. I know you worked from the ground up to get to where you were. All that ruined, because someone decided to turn it into something that it wasn't. Did I give her motive? Ok, I shouldn't have gone on public air and asked you out. But it happened, and you ended up suffering because of what I had done. From that time on! I swore," John clutched his dog tag, "that I would rectify all of this. I swore I would look out for you, and protect you. Vickie robbed you of your job as GM, but I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't take away the one thing you loved to do best. I wanted to make sure the WWE universe didn't lose the best and probably the sexiest Diva that ever stepped foot in that ring." John's face and voice was still very serious. AJ stood still looking at him, breathing in and out, still looking angry herself. "You thought all of that was for me? You did what you did to keep my name clean. But what I did had nothing to do with me. It was for you." He grabbed her face in his hands. AJ could now smell the alcohol on his breath. "It was for you, AJ. Because I cared about you. I didn't give a shit how many times I got jumped from behind, or what more Vickie threw at me, or popping my kneecap. I cared about your stability, the relationship between us."

"No, no, no!" AJ repeated, she tried her best to cover up the tears that were threatening to fall. "You never wanted…you toyed with my heart. You broke me into pieces. That's why I—

"That's why what?" John asked. "That's why you pushed me off that ladder? That's why you made that sorry spectacle and made out with Dolph Ziggler? You think that was the answer to everything? Didn't look like he pushed you off him when you kissed him, but I just hope you know where that's going to lead. Because Dolph, the man who treated you like crap, who beat you down, is only going to use you to make himself look good." AJ now had that look in her eyes. That look when she was provoked. Her lips were trembling, she clenched her fists. John knew her too well, so it didn't scare him one bit.

"John…please, leave me alone," she said. "Or I swear I'll—

"Or you'll what?" John now challenged her. "What do you want to do that you haven't already done, AJ? You wanna slap me? You wanna yell at me? You want to throw something at me? You wanna call security? You wanna sick Big E at me? Are you gonna smash that vase on my head when I turn around?" John grabbed a handful of cashew nuts that were in a bowl. "You want me to choke on these nuts?!" He threw them at her, causing to flinch. "What do you want? Tell me!" He grabbed her shoulders, so they were face to face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I want you to get out! I want you to admit you don't love me, you never loved me," AJ was now trashing around, struggling in his grasp. "No one ever loved me or wanted me. I was never good enough for anyone—

"AJ."

"All my life, I was never good enough. I'm sick of blaming myself! I'm sick of proving myself. I don't want to do it anymore."

"AJ, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone—

"You don't understand!"

"Help me understand!" 

"No, no, I can't!" she yelled.

"Yes you can, just stop," he wrapped his large arm around to prevent her arms from moving.

"Let go of me please," she pleaded.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," he said into her ear. "Easy, stop."

"John, please stop."

"I got you, listen to me, you have to hold it together. Lashing out like this is only gonna make things worse." AJ started to regain her control. She slowly relaxed in his arms. John slowly released his hold on her. She was more calm, but that didn't stop her emotions getting the best of her. She got down on her knees. John could hear sobs coming from her. He just stood there helplessly. He wiped the bit of sweat on his forehead. "AJ—

"Please, just go, please…" she said softly.

John stared at her longer, but in the end sighed. He bent down to pick up his cap and walked out the door. He closed it hesitantly. He stood there with his back against the door, then walked away.

Inside the room, AJ got up from the ground. She walked over and put a hand on the closed door. More tears continued to trickle down her cheeks.

 _ **A/N- READ/REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

AJ arrived at the arena for Friday night SmackDown. She was having a little trouble getting her bag out of her car trunk. Dolph Ziggler appeared beside her, she froze.

"Here, let me help you with that, little lady," he said with a smirk, as he lifted the bag out the trunk.

AJ just said, "thanks," slightly uncomfortably.

She turned to walk away, but he barred her from doing so. "Woah, not so fast there. How bout you and I have a little chat?"

"Look, just leave me alone, please," she said, trying again to walk away.

"AJ, AJ, AJ," he said, putting a hand in her face, "you weren't saying that last Monday night when you latched yourself on me. Slapping me with that hot, beautiful, smothering kiss…" AJ didn't say anything, just stood there without looking him in the eye. "So now that you're not seeing," he waved his hand in front of her face, "John Cena anymore, how about you see me? You, AJ Lee, with the Show Off, with the World Champion, I can give you everything you need and desire." AJ moved her face from his which was getting closer.

"You have no _idea_ what I desire," said AJ.

"I think you gave me a pretty good idea."

"Whatever." Dolph now grabbed her a little more forcefully. She struggled, and yelled at him to let go. Two referees came running up asking what was going on and why Ziggler had his hands on her. He immediately let go and raised his hands up innocently. AJ quickly got away into the arena.

John was in catering, he poured some milk into his coffee. Kaitlyn came up from behind.

"Hey, I was looking for you."

"What's up?"

"How're you feeling? How'd it go?"

John shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know. I went into her room, gave her a few whole truths, things got a little rough."

"Wha-…you didn't …?"

"No, I didn't hurt her, I'd never be capable. No matter how furious I was."

"I assume she didn't take it too well."

"Nope," John sat down at one of the tables. "In fact she turned it all around on me, saying she wants nothing to do with me, I'm like all the other guys she's gotten involved with, how she's lost everything because of me."

"Because of you?"

"Oh," John said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Sorry, didn't tell you the best part. Apparently, everything that's happened right up to TLC, is all my fault. Her losing her job as GM, the whole scandal, Vickie's pictures and videos, the rumours, the backlash, everything! It's all my fault."

Kaitlyn couldn't believe it. She saw how hard John was taking it even though he tried to hide it. She face-palmed. "I'm sure she doesn't mean that."

"AJ worked from the bottom up to get to the WWE, but she never would have expected to get a job as GM. Someone with an amazing story like that, I can only imagine what it must've felt like to have it ripped away."

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

"I did since it happened, I never denied that I did."

"John, you asked AJ out on friendly business dinner, it was Vickie—

"Look, Kaitlyn," John interjected, "this has nothing to do with Vickie…not anymore. This has to do with AJ and myself."

"What else did she say?"

"That I played her, and broke her heart." John noticed that Kaitlyn now stayed quiet, she looked down at her fingers. "She said something to you, didn't she?"

"I'd probably get another slap for talking to you about this, but I know she'd…she'd often say that there was someone special in her life, someone supportive, not like anyone or anything she's ever had before. And when she got back in the ring, and after all the kisses you two shared…it became pretty obvious it was you she was talking about. Come on, John, honestly, you didn't notice at all? You can't tell me that you haven't."

"I did after a while, yeah. I mean she was like my best friend, and now…"

"You felt something more too…" John now stared into his coffee which was now getting cool. "John, I saw the way you looked at her last Monday when Vickie made you team up against her and Dolph. Part of you wanted to throw your arms around her despite everything she'd done. The feelings are there you just have to sort them out. I gotta go." She stood up and left, leaving John sitting alone.

Later that night AJ had a match against Rosa Mendes. The Diva once against showed her skillful athleticism against Mendes, eventually leading her to tap out from her Black Widow. AJ skipped up back towards the stage, and raised her hands celebrating her victory. Just then two figures in face masks came running from behind and pushed her off the stage. The announcers and the crowd were in shock. The two figures stood looking at AJ lying out off the stage unable to move, and then raced backstage. An official immediately showed up to check up on her. A security guard, the trainer and more refs came running up to her. They all started to question each other, asking if anyone had seen who those two individuals were, but none of them knew. AJ stood there, her breathing intensifying, her thick black hair sprawled out over her face. She felt a pain in her neck, but she was scared to move an inch, fearing she'd break something.

"AJ, can you hear me ok? Are you alright?" The men slowly and cautiously turned her so she was on her back. "Can you open your eyes for me?" The trainer asked. Shock and pain overwhelmed her so much that she could barely open her eyes or respond.

AJ then said the first name that came to mind. The person who she wanted at that moment. "John…I want John." They placed a neck brace on her, put her on a back board and then after placed her onto a stretcher.

"AJ, we're gonna be taking you to the hospital now, you'll be fine."

She was still scared, she felt a lump in her throat and wanted to cry. "John…please, I want to see John."

"Don't worry, someone'll call him," said the trainer. "We're gonna take you now, sweetheart."

AJ was wheeled back stage onto an ambulance, she was to be escorted to the local medical facility. John came running up.

"Is she alright?" he asked frantically. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"She's going to be fine, we've got to take her to get more testing though," one of the referees said in a hurry. "She's not been too responsive to us, but she asked for you."

"Yeah, I'm coming with her." John went to go in the back of the ambulance, but he was stopped and told to go in the front as he may interfere with the physician further examining her. The engine started and the ambulance drove off.

 _ **A/N-READ/ENJOY/REVIEW! CHEERS- Danielle**_


	9. Chapter 9

They took AJ in immediately when they reached the local medical facility. Her eyes remained closed as they transferred her into her own room. John wasn't allowed to go in as they were doing some more examinations and a couple of X-rays. He looked through the long glass window as the doctors hovered around her. In all the years he's known AJ, he's never seen her so helpless.

After the doctors were done with their tests, they gave AJ something for her pain and left the room. She began to doze off. John took that as his chance to quietly go in the room. He didn't want to wake her, so he sat himself down on one of the chairs and watched her. After a while he himself dropped to sleep. A nurse came into the room and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, sir, can I get you anything. Coffee or a bottle of water?" she whispered.

"No, thank you very much," said John, he looked at AJ again. "Is she going to be ok?"

"The doctor should be coming soon with her scan and x-ray results."

"Alright."

The nurse left the room. John yawned and cracked his neck.

AJ slowly stirred in the bed and moaned. John brought his chair closer to the bed.

She blinked a few times before her eyes steadied and she noticed John. There was a softness in her eyes.

"You came."

"Of course I came…how's your pain?"

"The nurse gave me something for it." John nodded. He could still see in her face that she looked shaken up. "John I-…I can't feel my neck." A tear trickle down her cheek, she had never felt so scared.

"It's ok, sweetie, it's in a splint right now and the pills probably numbed it."

AJ opened her hand. John covered her hand with his big one and squeezed it. "Someone pushed me. Did you see who?"

"No, their faces were covered."

"Their?"

"Yeah, two people pushed you." AJ tensed up. "Don't worry, I'll find out who they were."

After a few moments, AJ sighed. "No, it had to happen."

"What?"

"It's my karma."

"What?" John repeated.

"John…I pushed you off that ladder. I deserved it."

"AJ what happened to you had nothing to do with my match at TLC."

"How can you be so nice to me?" she asked.

"I'm just telling you as it is, and…" he paused, "I'm glad you called me."

"You're my superhero," John couldn't help but smile. He'd been told by a lot of people that he was a hero to them, but coming from AJ, it gave him a sense of pride. "You've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it."

"Baby, I'll always be there—

John was cut off by the door opening. The doctor came in followed by his assistant. "April Jeanette, how're you feeling?"

"AJ's fine," she said, "and I'm a little groggy with a little pain. I just want to get out of here."

"You're a little fighter," the doctor said.

John chuckled. "You should see her in the ring."

"Well, AJ, fortunately your scans have ruled out any bone breaks or fractures," said the doctor going through the results, "we've diagnosed you with whiplash injury. When you had fallen it caused a slight distortion to your neck, that's why you felt a strain in around that area."

"How long will it be until she recovers?" John asked.

"I'm going to recommend that she take OTC medications for now," he said, "also you can moist your neck area with heated pads or sit in a hot bath. By the end of the weekend you should be fine. If not, you can come back and I'll prescribe you stronger meds."

AJ was given the all clear to head home. John called them a cab so they could go back to the arena to collect their stuff and then head to the hotel. They stopped outside her door. AJ looked at him shyly.

"Thanks again for everything. I would've totally understood if you didn't…"

John sighed, scratched the back of his head. "AJ, when I saw you laying there flat out like that in the arena. It scared me."

"it did?" John nodded. AJ didn't say anything more, but threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. John gently hugged her back, not wanting to put too much pressure on her back or neck. "John…do you forgive me?"

"For what?" John smiled and winked at her.

AJ blushed and smiled. "Thank you, John."

"Look, we have a lot of things to talk about," he said, "but for now how about you get some rest?"

AJ nodded, "I'm actually go soak in a hot bath first to relax then after pass out."

John did his best to shake his thoughts of AJ's body lathered in water and soap…only! He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna head out. I'll see you around." John turned back towards the elevators. He turned the lid of his cap down, he thought he felt his face go red.

Two days had passed. Raw was in Lafayette, Louisiana. Christmas and New Year's was approaching. Preparation would soon be starting. The clip of AJ being pushed off the stage was replayed. The announcers were pondering who those two figures were. But no one knew who they were or where they came from. The only thing that was clear, was they had some beef with AJ, but no one came to light about it.

Randy Orton and Alberto Del Rio's match was going on. Alberto's announcer Ricardo had cost him the match against Orton, which then started an argument between the two in the ring. Ricardo pleaded for forgiveness. People just watched with amusement and booed at him.

The Light It Up theme song started. The two men stopped arguing and watched as AJ came skipping down the stage and around the ring. _Looks like she's feeling better_ , one of the announcers said. She grabbed mic and entered the ring. She didn't say anything to Alberto nor Ricardo, but just smiled and waved her hand. The two got the message and exited the ring.

"So…some individuals thought it was amusing to push me off that stage last Friday night on SmackDown. And those individuals thought it was clever to cover their faces while doing it," AJ faced the stage. "So whoever these two cowards are…superstar or diva…why don't you come out right now and face me?"

There was a pause for a moment then the Here to Show the World theme song started. Dolph Ziggler made his way down to the ring with his briefcase in one hand and a mic in the other. He raised his hand at the booing crowd.

"Now, just before you all get any ideas, no, AJ, I had nothing to do with pushing you off that stage, so rest easy," he said. "I came out here, because you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. You see…even though I was completely capable of beating John Cena at TLC, _you_ , you finally did yourself some good." AJ looked at him confused. "You finally set yourself on the right path, the path towards a potential greatness. You see…it's true that I thought of you as…weak, desperate, and…a little pathetic, yes…" AJ's took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as those are words she had heard called at her, her whole life, "but all that changed when I saw what you were capable of at TLC and…when you did this." Dolph turned attention the screen. The clip of AJ throwing herself at him and kissing him came on. AJ stood there, she couldn't look up. She felt ashamed of what she had done. "Woo…now that was definitely something.

"Look, I came out here to find out who pushed me off that stage, ok?" she said. "But what I will say…is that it was a mistake pushing John Cena off that ladder. I regret ever helping you at that—

"Excuse me!" The crowd started booing again. Once again AJ was cut off by Vickie. "EXCUSE ME." She said louder. "Allow me to break up this dispute on behalf of everyone. AJ, no one cares where your mindset was at TLC, because I know and everyone knows you have a very unstable mind." AJ glared at her. Vickie entered the ring. "I am, however, very interested to know as well, who those two individuals were who pushed you off the stage last Friday night on SmackDown. Shall we replay the clip?" The clip replayed of AJ celebrating her victory after her match with Rosa Mendes, then soon after her being pushed off the stage by the two hooded individuals. Vickie started cackling into her mic as the clip ended, showing her sign of amusement. "So it would do me great honour if those individuals would make their way down to the ring."

Another pause filled the arena. The You Can't See Me theme song then played. Vickie rolled her eyes. The crowd went wild as John came out from backstage. He glanced at the people.

"Get a hold of the line of shirts behind me," he said into the camera, as he noticed a line of people with green above hate cenation t-shirts. "Lafayette's in Cenation." He saluted the crowd and ran into the ring. Vickie and Dolph quickly shuffled out of the way. AJ looked at him, looking a little relieved, but at the same time worried. John looked at Vickie, Dolph and then AJ. "Now…just so I don't confuse the minds of the residents here in LAFAYETTE, LOUISANA!" The people cheered. "And as much you, Vickie, would love to get the jump start on a new scandal, no, I did not push AJ off that stage to get revenge for being pushed off that ladder." AJ smiled at him. Dolph held the briefcase against his chest. "The reason I'm—

"Dah, dah, dah…John," Dolph interrupted, "why don't you just do us all a favour and come to terms that…well…you're a loser. 2013 is going to come next week, and right now you're the biggest loser in the WWE. In 2013 I'll become the World Heavyweight Champion, an at the end of that, you're all you will be, is still a loser."

"Yes, Dolph, 2013 is coming up, and I guarantee you I have _a lot_ ," John pointed out, "a lot of plans for the New Year starting next week. And in all seriousness it doesn't end well for you. Yes, 2012 wasn't too good for me." John noticed AJ with her head down beside him looking guilty. He grabbed her hand in his and shook his head at her. "But what I take pride in, is I never gave up under all my circumstances. And I'm telling you _now_ , even though I'm not one to make resolutions. In 2013, I will be WWE Champion." The crowd applauded. John turned his attention to AJ. "AJ, as for what happened—

John was cut off by the The Flight of the Valkyries theme song coming on. All eyes were on him, wondering why he was coming out. AJ stayed beside John, she had long ago gotten over Daniel, but his emotional abuse would always stick with her.

"Man," he said into the mic, "isn't this priceless? Cena, I don't have a problem with you, but look at you. AJ's knight and shining armour. She costs you your match at TLC, she is making out with Dolph Ziggler on Monday. And now that the damsel's been pushed into distress, _literally,_ you're out here saving her again. Ladies and gentlemen, John Cena, the world's superhero!" Daniel entered the ring. "Let me guess what she told you. She probably told you that she kissed Dolph here, because she…wasn't thinking straight? Or she had to prove a point? Or when she looked into his eyes, she saw something she hasn't seen before? But none of that's true is it, sweetie?" AJ glared at him. All she wanted to do was come out and confront the two people who pushed her off the stage sending her to the hospital. "She's got you so wrapped around her psychotic-clad little finger, and you don't even realize it. You just keep coming back for more, don't you? And there's one thing better than learning from my mistakes, and that is watching you and Dolph make the exact same mistake for the first time. And that mistake is _you_." He pointed to AJ, John quickly shoved his finger out of her face. "But knowing her as well as I do, 2013 is not gonna be Cena's year, because her bad luck is gonna seep through you, allowing me to become the new World Heavyweight Champion."

Daniel started with his yes chants, but next thing everyone knew the Written in My Face theme song came on and green lights circled the arena. Seamus came down the ring with a mic in hand. He smiled looking at everyone in the ring. He shook John's hand, and then asked AJ how she was feeling. She smiled and said that she was ok.

"I'll take it upon myself to excuse these intrusions, AJ," he now said to the mic, "whoever pushed you off that stage, don't worry, darling, we'll flush 'em out eventually. But in the meantime," Seamus turned to Daniel Bryan. "Danny Boy, you still believe that AJ cost you winning the world heavyweight championship, do you? Honestly, fella, how many times have we proved that theory wrong? I mean, you talk out of your arse so much, I don't even know which end to look at when yur talkin. I said it once, I'll say it again, you are a coward." The crowd cheered. "And as for you, Ziggler, always comin' out here thinking you've got the spotlight. Mr. Money in the Bank, the Showff, now you're trying to drag AJ into this so-called 'path to greatness.' The only greatness that's going to be happening real soon, fella, is either John Cena or myself—sorry, Danny, in my eyes you haven't got much of a chance— beating you down for that title in the New Year." John smiled and nodded vigorously.

"As a matter of fact," John said, "since we're all here, why don't we get a referee down here and give a little preview for what's coming up in 2013, tag team style. I'm ready. Seamus you ready?"

"I'm ready, fella!"

"I'm sure everyone here is ready, right?!" John yelled. The crowd stood up and cheered, egging the match to commence.

AJ found her voice. "Well, if that's the case, I think it's only fair to say…ladies first." With that she dropped her mic and made a leap at Vickie. But John caught her in his arms and held her back. She kicked and waved her arms, causing his cap to come off his head. Vickie was encouraging her to make a move. John and Seamus held her back against the ropes.

"Woah, woah, it's ok, alright, AJ," John cupped her face in his hands. "Listen, don't worry about what she says. We'll find out who pushed you off the stage, ok? You gotta be smart, don't make it worse." AJ calmed down, listening to the tone of his voice. She nodded, placing her hands on top of his.

Vickie made a 3 on 3 mixed tag team match for later that night. It would be her, Dolph and Daniel against AJ, John and Seamus. AJ was backstage sitting on a chair, John approached her.

"You alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine, it's just…every bad thing that happens to me, Vickie always has to take pleasure out of it. I try not to let her get to me, but…

"I know, I know."

"And then all that with Dolph and Daniel," she sighed, "all I wanted was to find out who pushed me, then they started going at you…John, I—

"AJ, I can handle them, don't worry about that," John said, "and look, tonight is going to be our night. You, me and Seamus, we'll get back at all of them."

She smiled. "Ok. John, do you think Vickie had something to do with what happened to me?"

"Honestly…no. Someone pushed you off that stage, I don't think it had anything to do with Vickie though. But how're you feeling? I know you're not one hundred percent, you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be ok. I've got my pills."

"Typical Vickie, puts you in a match when she knows your situation."

"Really, it's fine." John nodded and mouthed ok. "I'm gonna go now, there's something I have to take care of."

John stopped her. "Uh…I think you should leave Vickie for the match."

"No, not Vickie, I have to fix some things with Kaitlyn. I'll see you later." AJ grinned, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped away to the Diva's locker room.

 _ **A/N- so any guesses who pushed AJ off the stage? READ/ENJOY/LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! Cheers- Danielle**_


	10. Chapter 10

"It's all about the roots, exactly what I said," said John. Before they're six-man mixed tag team match John, AJ, and Seamus were backstage in conversation.

"I'm telling yuh, fella," said Seamus, he looked at AJ. "Now you see you may've forgotten your Spanish language, but it's still in your blood, sweetie," said Seamus.

AJ shyly smiled at her two partners. She shrugged her shoulders. "But when I was growing up my parents never really raised me in that Hispanic type household. Closest was my mom blasting Marc Anthony from her stereo."

"All American household in Union City," John said, smiling at her.

"Ah, nah, we could even teach each other," Seamus said, "when you pick up on the Spanish. I could teach you a few of what we say in Ireland—

"Ah," John said, putting his hand up. He leaned over to AJ on the crate they were sitting on and whispered, "Don't think that's a good idea. I've heard him before, he's gets over excited, I couldn't comprehend anything."

Seamus put a hand over his heart. "That hurt. But that only happened once, I swear to yuh. When we were talking about the win-win—

He stopped when he saw Vickie. "Um, excuse me. Excuse me. You have a match coming up. Why don't you go and prepare yourself?"

"Well alright then…" He slapped John on the back. "See you out there, fella. See you, sweetheart." AJ smiled and nodded.

"What is it this time, Vickie?" asked AJ.

"I didn't even ask how you're feeling earlier," she responded with a rotten smile. "But you know what? Not that it even matters, because you always have to expose yourself as the innocent one. Like everyone's out to get you, yet… it's you and only you who puts yourself in positions like that. I know it, everyone here knows it, and I'm sure those two individuals know it as well."

John opened his mouth to say something, but AJ put her hand on his chest. "No, It's ok, John." She folded her hands in her lap and grinned. "I know you're expecting me to lose control, Vickie. But I'm not going to do that. Part of me does agree with you, I've done some things that've landed me in tough situations. But you know what…I'm honestly sick of having to explain myself to you. So I'm not going to do it anymore. But what I will tell you, is if you know anything about who was responsible—

"Hey, excuse me, don't you dare accuse me of conspiracy," Vickie said raising a finger at her. "Unlike you, I would never use my position of power to my own advantage."

"Now _that_ ," John responded, "is a load of crap and a half. You used your "position of power" to create a scandal between AJ and myself, you continue to make her life miserable, why? Because you can't get over your own jealousy. Now you're making fun of that fact that she had to be rushed off to the hospital on stretcher. Vickie, your good and professional intentions are about as true as your hair colour." Vickie scoffed and folded her arms. "I should really start charging you for all this interest that you take in our lives. Whatever AJ and myself decide to do is _none_ of your business. Now, why not _excuse_ yourself? We all have a match to prepare for." Without another word Vickie walked off.

John shook his head and he watched her walk off. He put his arm around AJ. "You good?"

"I'm alright," she said softly, "how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"In every situation you're in, you always know what to say."

"It's just a matter of knowing what you're dealing with."

She nodded. "Thanks, John."

"Now I'm gonna ask you again, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked, his voice with worry. "Cause listen, if you want, Seamus and I can handle things. I won't—

"No, John, really, I'll be ok," she said, placing her hands on top of his. "I want a piece of Vickie. She screwed me out of my last match with her, tonight all fights are fair. I may not be one hundred percent, but what do we ever do that is a hundred percent? I'll give it all I've got."

"Yeah, that's' true."

There was a moment of silence, an awkward pause between the two. "And John…when I said that I lost everything because of you. I was just letting my anger get the best of me."

"Thank you for saying that, but if you do blame me, it's alright, because I was-…no I still do blame myself for everything that happened. I will make it up to you…somehow."

"I'm going to make up for what I did," AJ said sincerely, "I really want to be a better person for the new year, and I want to regain your trust. I won't screw you over like how Daniel Bryan said."

"Hey, I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Ok." There was another pause between the two. John couldn't look away from her, nor could she from him. But she did break the silence. "I'm…gonna go…get changed." She said pointing towards the locker room. She hopped off the crate.

"Alright."

"See you out there?" she asked with a giddy smile.

"Yeah." They both leaned into each other, but pulled back awkwardly. John kissed her on her cheek leaving her smiling. She walked away. John stared after her, his eyes on her hips as they swayed side to side. He groaned into his hands. _What's happening to you, Cena?_ He thought to himself.

The match was about to commence. Dolph, Daniel and Vickie were already in the ring. Seamus came down to the ring awaiting his partners. AJ's Light It Up started, she came skipping down the ramp in her purple "I'm a Hugger," crop shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Vickie looked disgusted the way Dolph was eyeing her. AJ just smiled sweetly at her. They had a regular and fair referee tonight so she knew she would get a chance to get back at her tonight. John's theme started up, after doing his usual salute he ran and slid into the ring. He looked over at Dolph and pointed at the suitcase, gesturing that it would soon be his.

Much to AJ's pleasure, Vickie was pushed into start the match. The ref signalled for the bell to ring. John held AJ back and whispered:

"Remember what I said." The crowd started to whistle at her as she gave John a reassuring stroke on his cheek. She starting circling, Vickie shuffled nervously. Everyone knew she could talk a lot and could verbally abuse AJ, but she was no match for her in the ring. AJ ran and tackled her to the mat. She started beating down on her, Vickie struggled to push her off. She managed to break away and tagged in Dolph. Dolph smiled directly at AJ, he opened his arms as if to show her what she was missing and what she could have. John on the other side was desperate for a tag. AJ was slowly backing towards her two partners. Dolph blew her a kiss. This caused John to enter the ring without a tag and threw his right hand at him. Daniel charged into the ring, but he was met with Seamus' right boot in his face. John told AJ to move behind the ropes to safety. Dolph shoved his arm into the back of John causing him to collide with AJ. She was knocked off the mat onto the ground. She immediately clutched her neck. John didn't get a chance to see if she was ok. Seamus was able to pull of the Celtic cross on Daniel. Dolph went for the briefcase, AJ was able to get up and went from behind him trying to snatch it before he could hit John. Vickie pulled AJ back by her hair. John quickly regained his strength and kicked Dolph in his stomach and lifted him. He hit him with the FU. Dolph was down and Daniel was down. Vickie was left alone in the ring, she tried to run out but AJ grabbed her and locked her in the Black Widow. She immediately tapped out. The bell rang.

"Here are your winners, the team of Seamus, John Cena, and AJ Lee!" Lilian Garcia announced. The three raised their hands in victory. AJ excitedly hugged Seamus and then threw her arms around John who hugged her back with enthusiasm. The team had an equal goal in common and that was to give their three opponents a preview of what was to come in the New Year. The three embraced in a group hug. Seamus tapped John on the shoulder and left the ring.

John and AJ were left in the ring alone. John stood there breathing heavily looking at AJ. She shyly smiled at him with her hands folded. John turned his head to look at the crowd and then back at her. AJ held out her hand to shake his. John looked at her hand. He had other plans. He wasn't going to let her slip away again. He shook his head not wanting a handshake. He put his arm around her back and pulled her roughly against him. AJ looked up at him, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. John pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, holding his sweaty face in her hands. The people of Louisiana started to cheer. John continued to kiss her with all the strength and breath he had after this match. When they pulled apart, AJ had such happiness in her eyes. John smiled with his forehead against hers. She slid her hand into his hand pulled him out of the ring. The two walked hand in hand backstage.

"Hey," John said trying to catch his breath. "You're a hugger, that's what your shirt says. I want another hug."

AJ grinned and threw her arms around him, the two embraced in the hall. They pulled apart when they heard Kaitlyn's voice

"Hey, guys, sorry."

"Hey, Kaitlyn,' AJ happily hugged her best friend, "Did you see our match?"

"Yeah you guys were amazing."

"Thanks," John said, "I'm going to hit the showers. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Ok," AJ said smiling at him. "Isn't he amazing?"

"AJ," Kaitlyn said, "hold on. I found this." She handed her friend a folded piece of paper. "It was left under the door of our locker room. I didn't see who left it."

AJ opened unfolded the piece of paper.

 _Last Thursday night was only the beginning. We'll ring in the New Year together, you're nothing but trash to the Diva's division._

 **A/N-** _ **READ/ENJOY/REVIEW, Cheers! -Danielle**_


	11. Chapter 11

Dec 31st came, it was New Year's Eve on Monday Night Raw in Toronto, Canada. Both excitement and tension were in the air as this was the last night of 2012. AJ knew tonight would be the night where she'd finally come face to face with the mystery individuals who pushed her off the stage on SmackDown. She hadn't told John about the note. She felt that they were finally getting closer to one another, and she didn't want to burden him with more of her troubles. It was New Year's after all. A time to have fun. He had forgiven her for what happened at TLC, even though she couldn't understand why. And she constantly told him that her losing her job as GM wasn't his fault. Plus, she was on cloud 9 after he had kissed her through his soreness last week. The feeling of closeness she had when she was with John, she couldn't explain. The two had texted every day since last week. She felt something that she knew she never felt with Daniel Bryan, Punk, or even Kane if he counted. When she was with him, she felt like an equal.

AJ stood outside the Diva's locker room holding the note in her hand. She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind.

"John."

"Hey, whoa, yeah it's just me. Sorry if I scared you. You alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little on edge."

"What's that?"

"This? Oh, nothing, it's nothing." She stuffed the note into her back pocket. "So are you going to the New Year's Eve party Stephanie's holding at the Downtown hotel tonight?"

"No, I have other plans," said John.

"Oh," said AJ, her face slightly changing, "where're you going?"

"Still gotta confirm with a few people, but hopefully everything works out." AJ nodded without saying a word. She felt a little disappointed as she thought John would want to spend tonight with her. She even brought a simple, but beautiful white dress to celebrate the occasion "How's the neck?"

"The pain's gone."

"Good," John started massaging her neck with his large hand. AJ smiled, she closed her eyes and thought to herself, _he's good with his hands_.

"I hope you have fun tonight."

"I know I will," said John, "I think this is going to be a New Year's never to be forgotten."

Later on John was in his locker room on the phone.

"No, I would like something-yes exactly if you have those booths-that sounds excellent. Alright so in between ten thirty, elevenish. Thanks for calling me back to confirm, yes, I've got the cards. Ok, thanks, bye." There was a knock on his door. "Come in." When he looked up from his phone, his eyes widened as he saw who stood in front of him. He pointed at them. "Now…isn't it still a bit early for me to be seeing double?"

"Double trouble's back!" The Bella twins, Nikki and Brie were standing in front of him, wearing their red "Team Bella" shirts.

Nikki threw her arms around John. "It's so good to see you."

"Wow…this definitely is a surprise," John said, gently hugging Nikki back.

"No one knows we're here," Brie said putting a finger to her red lips. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Yeah, not to worry, no one will hear a thing from me," replied John.

"You're looking good, John," said Nikki Bella, her eyes wandering around his broad arms. "You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Uhh, I've got other plans," said John, "maybe another day?"

"Yeah, sure! We gotta go." The two walked out of the locker room.

Randy Orton came up beside John. "The Bella twins?"

"Yup."

"Twice the fun."

John chuckled, nudging him in his side.

AJ skipped down the hall down while twirling her long locks with her finger. She had a match scheduled with Naomi tonight. She kept the note in her back pocket.

The match went smoothly as normal. It was a close call, but AJ managed to duck Naomi's Rear View and locked her in the Black Widow causing her to tap out. AJ grinned as the ref raised her hand in victory. She whipped her hair out of her face and reached for a microphone. She tried to catch her breath before speaking.

"Last week, my two…what's the word I can use? _Admirers_ who pushed me off that stage _left_ a note underneath the door of the Diva's locker room." AJ reached and pulled out the note and starting reading it out loud. "Last Thursday night was only the beginning. We'll ring in the New Year together. You're nothing but trash to the Diva's division." She now looked up and glared towards the stage. The crowd started booing and oohing as a response to this letter. "Well, here I am. It's New Year's Eve, in a couple of hours we'll be ringing in the New Year. So if you do have the guts to come down here, take off those masks of cowards, and show your faces, I dare you to do so…right now." AJ dropped her mic to her side and stood in the center of the ring. The crowd starting chanting "come out, come out."

No music started. But two people came out from the back and started walking down the ramp. They still had their masks on. AJ stood her ground ready for a fight and ready to expect the unexpected. The two entered the ring, one from the left and the other from the right. AJ's feet shuffled, her head going from side to side, carefully studying the two. She balled up her fists ready to defend herself. The two individuals looked at each other and slowly unrevealed themselves in unison. The mask dropped only to reveal Nikki and Brie Bella. The people and announcers were in shock to see the twins as was AJ.

 _The Bella twins are back!_ " yelled Michael Cole.

 _Oh my God"_ the King laughed to himself, loving the view.

Whistles could be heard coming from the males in the Toronto arena.

AJ didn't know what to think. The last time she saw the Bella twins was when they were on NXT together.

"You know," Nikki started, "for the last couple of months Brie and I have been sitting at home watching you, AJ, you playing the innocent angel, putting yourself in the spotlight. You being put in the position to run raw was one thing, but now that you're on the Diva's roster, I just want to say you couldn't be more pathetic and a total embarrassment." AJ stood there looking at her with hints of anger in her eyes.

"That's absolutely right, Nikki," Brie then said, "We thought it was time bring the Bella standards back to the WWE."

"—Starting with," said Nikki again, "that night when we pushed you off that stage. We wanted to send you a message of what's to come in 2013, and to show you who the real stars are of Total Divas and this industry."

AJ cleared her throat. "Wow…I got to hand it to you. You delivered your message loud and clear. You did really. And yes, I'll admit that this year I did a lot of things that strayed from what a normal woman in the division would do. I'll own up to my flaws, because being in the WWE means the world to me. But one thing I pride myself on is that I was able to break the tradition of the Diva's division. There may a few things that I do that are unstable, but unlike you two, _Tia_ and _Tamara_ , I'm my own person. I don't try to be something I'm not. I'm a _real_ person," AJ now cocked her head to the side, with a smirk on her face. Her eyes were on Nikki's breasts. "In more ways than one." The crowd filled with a few laughs. Brie put her hands on her sister trying to motion her to keep calm. "And you thought you were going to put a dent in my tracks when you pushed me off that stage? Well, if your goal is to ruin me, you're off to a bad start, because I'm still here. And I promise…the both of you…in 2013 I will be Diva's champion."

Nikki raised her mic again. "What a precious speech, what a front you're putting on. But why don't you do us and everyone here a favour and drop the act? We've all see how vulnerable you really are, AJ. I mean, I'll admit in the ring you've got something, but it's all gonna come to an end." The twins stepped closer to AJ, who now had a venomous look in her eyes. "We're gonna do the whole division a favour and make sure you end the way you started, a weak, psychotic little street tramp."

That was the last straw for AJ. Her hand connected with Nikki's face, the slap loud enough for the arena to hear. She was on top of her driving her fists in to her face. Brie pulled her off by her hair, slamming her onto the mat. The two started double teaming on AJ, kicking her so she couldn't stand up. It was a two on one fiasco happening in the ring. The crowd started cheering as Kaitlyn came running down the ramp to help her best friend. She ducked Nikki's attempt for a clothesline and ran and knocked Brie down. AJ took this distraction as advantage and sphered Nikki. Eventually she and Brie managed to crawl out of the ring, leaving the Chickbusters in the ring. Kaitlyn wrapped her arm around her friend, holding her close. AJ bent down and picked up one of the mics, her arm going around Kaitlyn's back for support. She breathed heavily and said with a smile. "Happy New Year, everybody!" The arena sounded with her Light It Up theme song and applause from the crowd.

 _Welcome back to Raw, Nikki and Brie_ \- Michael Cole said.

Backstage after the show, AJ and Kaitlyn were in catering together.

"I know what you're going to say," Kaitlyn said holding her hands up.

"What's that?" asked AJ.

"That you could've those two by yourself and that I didn't need to come out."

"No actually," AJ said taking a sip from her water bottle, "I was real grateful for your help, Kaitlyn. You're my best friend, and I know I haven't been showing my appreciation lately, but I promise I will more often." AJ wrapped her arms around two hair-toned diva, who smiled and hugged her back.

"Kaitlyn," a voice from Dublin came from behind. "How you doin, lass?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi, Seamus."

"AJ, I just want to say you handled that brilliantly, you were great," the Irish superstar said.

"Thanks, Seamus."

"Care for a chat?" he asked looking down at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Sure." She turned to AJ, "are you going tonight?"

"I don't know yet, I'll text you," said AJ.

"Alright." Kaitlyn walked off with Seamus.

AJ turned to go back to the locker room, when looked up though she saw a green "U can't see me" cap and Rise Above Hate navy blue shirt. AJ smiled shyly up at him.

"How you're doing?" John asked.

"I'm ok."

"I-…I didn't even think," John started, "I mean Nikki and Brie they…"

"I handled Vickie Guerrero for months," AJ said, "I can handle them, don't worry."

" _Don't worry_ ," John chuckled, "You know I always worry about you." AJ smiled. "But saying they pushed you off the stage to send a message. I mean they came to my locker room earlier, but I had no idea it was them who did that to you. I swear. They just said they wanted their return to be a surprise."

AJ shook her head, she placed her hands on his torso. "It's alright, John. I believe you."

"And why didn't you tell me about the note?"

"I feel like I've burdening you with so many of my problems," she answered running a hand through her hair, she sighed, "It's the end of the year, I just don't want to—

"AJ…you're never a burden to me, ok?" John said, stepping closer. "I'm always here for you." He placed a kiss at the side of her mouth.

"Thanks," she whispered, getting lost in his eyes.

"So it's New Year's, we're supposed to have some fun," John said, "how about we forget about everything, about the twins, and do just that tonight?" John handed AJ an envelope he had in his hand.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Open it."

AJ looked at him wondering what he was up to. She opened the envelope and pulled out two RSVP cards. They were two fancy cards as well, with renaissance designs on the border. _BlueBlood Steakhouse_ l _John Cena_ l _AJ Mendez_ l _New Year's Eve dining._ She looked back up at John a little surprised. "Dinner reservations?"

"Yup." John said smiling.

"But I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you had other plans tonight."

"I did…that's why I couldn't go to Stephanie's bash." AJ smiled widely. Her heart felt warm, and that warmness filled her veins. "So what do you say? Want to ring in the New Year with me?" AJ didn't answer, she looked at the cards in her hands. Her face got serious, which worried John. Without thinking twice, she pulled his head down with her hand and kissed him passionately. John wasted no time and responded, putting his hand around the petite waist of the Diva beauty. He moaned into her mouth. After a few moments, the two slowly broke the kiss. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes! I'd love to go out with you tonight, John," she replied excitedly.

"Awesome," John said, "so let's get out of here, go back to the hotel, and I'll come and get you at your room when we're all changed and ready."

"Ok," AJ couldn't stop smiling. She was going to dinner with John. She couldn't imagine a better way to bring in the New Year.

 _ **A/N- READ/ENJOY/REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading, cheers!**_


	12. Chapter 12

AJ texted Kaitlyn to tell her that she wouldn't be going to the downtown Christmas party. When she got back to her room, she showered and put on the white dress she brought. She straightened her hair out a little more and touched up her makeup. She still couldn't believe John had made private dinner reservations for tonight. She couldn't stop smiling. She knew it was going to be great. Having dinner and celebrating the New Year in Toronto with John.

"He makes me feel so special," she said to the mirror, while she looked herself over. She sighed, "ok, AJ, take a deep breath, everything's going to be alright. Just be yourself." There was a knock at her door. She grabbed her purse and opened the door.

John stood at the doorway, his eyes trailing on AJ from head to toe. His jaw almost dropped completely open. "Wow…you…you look amazing."

AJ smiled, "thanks, John. So do you." She stepped closer and started running her hands down his blue blazer and black tie. "I see you're not wearing what you wore at our business dinner."

John laughed, remembering that he wore his regular "U Can't see me" uniform when they had dinner together. "Well this isn't a business dinner, so I have no right wearing my 'business clothes.' Besides, I gotta impress the lady, you know?"

"Even if you did wear your shirt, John, this night wouldn't be any less special for me."

John stood there looking at her. He couldn't look away. Without another word, he slid his hand around her waist, leaned his head in and kissed her. AJ laced her fingers with his and placed her other hand on his face kissing him back slowly. John wanted to deepen the kiss, but soon remembered they were still standing outside AJ's hotel room. He slowly broke the kiss. "Ok, ok, I'm stopping. I'll get carried away if we continue. We'll save that for later. Let's get going. Our night awaits."

"Wait, John," AJ pulled on his arm.

"Yeah."

"Is this…this night…just you and me?" AJ couldn't remember the last time she had a proper date. She found that all the men she was with, everything would just happen in the moment. There would be no quality time or even show of genuine caring. She still wanted to take in what was happening.

"Just you and me, AJ," said John, "no interruptions, no drama, definitely no Vickie." AJ smiled at the last part. "Just us."

John wasn't driving tonight, he hired a ride instead. He opened the car door for AJ. He knew he had made her so happy and excited, but as he closed the door he smiled to himself, knowing that she hadn't seen anything yet.

The car was still driving on the road after fifteen minutes. It was dark, so not a lot could be seen through the windows. AJ started to get curious. "John, exactly whereabouts is this steakhouse?"

"It's coming up soon, not to worry."

"Have you been there before when you visited Toronto?"

"Nope. First time."

"There's something you're not telling me…" John just shrugged his shoulders. "John…"

"Trust me, baby," he said.

The car stopped. "We're here." The driver said.

AJ went to open the door, but John stopped her. "No, let me." He got out first and opened the door for her. And what AJ saw was nothing she would've ever imagined or was prepared for. She couldn't take another step. She didn't blink. In front of her stood a Gothic-Victorian style castle, over 400 ft. tall, and lit up with different colours which shined in the darkness. The sight was almost like a postcard. There was about five acres of gardens and a fountain. She moved a strand of hair out of her face still looking at the breathtaking view. John came up by her side, he smiled when she didn't even hear when he asked her if she was ready to enter as she was so blown away by their destination.

"AJ." She snapped out of her trance, and slowly turned her head to look up at John. "Ready to go in?"

"This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked softly.

"Not at all, come on."

John led her to the entrance of the castle. The door man smiled and greeted the two. "Welcome to Casa Loma. John Cena, I'm a big fan."

"Oh, thank you." John looked at AJ, who was still speechless at the scene. He chuckled to himself thinking of it as cute.

Entering the castle, John and AJ were led to the steakhouse. They were met by a couple who owned the establishment. As expected the restaurant itself was absolutely spacious and upscale looking. Everything sparkled from the booths to the bar. And what made the environment so attractive was the fact that it had a modern look, but mixed with old heritage architecture. There was no one inside. John had pulled some strings and made sure they'd have this place and night to themselves. They were seated in a booth by the window, which had a beautiful view of the area. Also beside the booth had a heated fireplace.

"John…this is amazing." At this moment, AJ didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She smiled with happiness, but tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I feel like I'm in a fairy-tale."

The leader of the Cenation grinned and said, "Well the idea was to have a night away from the misfits and scandal. I hope I took you far enough."

AJ smiled at him. She couldn't help herself nor could she hold her tears in any longer. Some started to trickle down her cheek. John noticed and wiped them away with his thumb. "My God, I'm so sorry…I'm being silly."

"AJ, it's alright, it's me, remember?"

"It's just that when I was little…no, nothing."

"No, no, tell me."

AJ looked down at her hands, then back up at John. "When I was little, with everything that went on with my family and I moving from place to place, what I had to deal with concerning my mom. I always had this fantasy where I'd be whisked away to a place like this and I would never have to go back to my reality. Somewhere like in the books and anime stories that I love reading. Or even somewhere in my video games."

"Well how about we say that you've been whisked off to Cenation?" John said pointing at their surroundings.

"I'll take it," replied AJ. She immediately grabbed his face and kissed him. John's lips found their movement with hers. He could taste the saltiness of the tears that had fallen. He also took in her scent, it was a mix of strawberry and vanilla. John thought he could inhale that scent forever. She slowly broke apart from him, her forehead rested on his. She stroked his face with her hand. "Let's get some food." She said with a grin.

"Let's do it."

An hour passed. AJ and John had a delicious meal, the works of steak and seafood. They were minutes from midnight. They had taken a few pictures while they enjoyed their meal, wanting a memento of this night before they hit the road again. AJ updated her Twitter with a picture of her and John with the window in the background. She included hashtags such as #AFairyt-TaleNight #FantasyTurnedReal #MySuperman #Awestruck #HappyNewYear #Toronto #CasaLoma #Majestic #CenaLee #FallingHard.

"John, I can't thank you enough for tonight," she said, "honestly, it was just what I needed. And I did hope I'd be celebrating with you." She blushed as she said the last part.

John sighed. His face turned serious. He reached for her hand. "AJ, you know, honestly, I—"He was cut off by fireworks crackling outside. The two turned and faced each other smiling. "It's New Years…"

AJ's arms slowly slid around John's neck. They both knew what the tradition was. "Happy New Year, John."

"Happy New Year, AJ." They kissed, at first it as slow, but it gradually became passionate. It was never just a simple kiss or peck, with AJ, John always wanted more. Every time they kissed it always took him back to that night when they made out in the ring on Raw after he kissed her to end the scandal.

They made it back to the hotel they were staying at. John walked AJ to her door.

"Do you want to come in?" AJ asked, cocking her head to the side, with a little lust in her eyes.

"Yes," John had the same look in his eyes.

AJ slid her card in and the door opened. She took his hand and pulled him inside her room.

 _ **A/N- FYI: there is actually a place called Casa Loma here in Toronto where I live. And they recently opened a new steakhouse there which I've yet to try! Thought it'd be a nice touch for New Years for John and AJ. Thanks for reading! Read/Enjoy/Review! - Cheers, Danielle**_


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as they were over the threshold, John shut the door behind them and backed AJ against the wall. Both of their eyes were filled with fury and passion. He immediately captured her lips with his. She circled her tongue around with his.

"Mmm," she moaned throwing her head back as his lips reached her neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse-point. This caused her hands to come to his head and wrap around the nape of his neck. She grinned loving the sensation. She wanted John to touch her like this for a long time. John wrapped his muscular arms around her and lifted her off her feet without breaking the kiss. When he placed her back on her feet, he turned her around so her back was against his chest. He moved her brunette locks over her shoulder and whispered:

"As amazing as this dress looks on you, I think it's time for it to come off." John pulled down the zipper of her dress and it fell to her ankles. He took a step back and looked her over. She was revealed to be wearing matching black bra and panties. John tore his shirt off. He scooped AJ up in his arms. He loved how light she was to him. AJ locked her arms around his neck and once again got lost in his eyes as they stared at each other with want and more passion. John gently placed her on the couch. He laid on top of her and kissed her. They started to make out slowly. AJ planted kisses on his face, his shoulder, and his neck causing him to groan with approval. "AJ…" He planted another kiss on her mouth and then started kissing her lower.

"Oh God, John…" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer against her.

"Don't worry, baby," he said in between kisses, "I'm not letting you go again."

AJ closed her eyes and took in the bliss as the The Champ, John Cena, kissed and touched her. At this moment she was completely turned on by his touch, his kisses, his body's dominance over hers, and even by his musky smell. But then it was like a dark cloud stretched across the heaven in which AJ felt she was in, in that moment. Voices started going off in her head, everything that was said to her by the men in her life.

Dolph Ziggler's _You're weak, and pathetic_.

Daniel Bryan's _I'm finally ready to get rid of this dead weight_

Punk's _Let 'em know that I'm the reason there's this little skip in your step_

Daniel Bryan's voice again _You, your unbelievable selfishness and clinginess_

Dolph's voice again _You came from nothing, and you are nothing. You're back all by yourself, all alone. You're just trash._

AJ's heart rate started beating faster. Her lip started trembling, "John." John continued to devour her gorgeous body, planting kisses through her bra and around her flat stomach. "John." AJ said again, her breathing started to labour. She started shaking.

"Hmm," was all that was heard from him.

"John, no, stop, please."

John's head snapped up. He immediately stopped and looked at her with worry in his eyes. AJ quickly got up from under him and stood up, covering her face in her hands. She clenched her hair tightly in her hands.

"AJ…what is it?" John asked from the couch. "Did I do something wrong?" AJ suddenly felt like she was that fragile little girl again. That girl who would curl up in the corner of her room in fetal position. The girl whose mom told her to stop acting crazy when she would have her panic attacks or when she was sick. John stood up and went up behind her. He touched her shoulders. "AJ…are you alright? What is it? Look at me." She looked up at him.

"It's not you, you're amazing-…" AJ reached for his hands. "John, can you just hold me?"

"Yeah," John pulled her against him and hugged her. AJ tried to calm her breathing and she held onto John while he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Can we just sit down?" she asked softly.

John nodded his head, he let AJ pull him towards the couch. She gently pushed on his torso so he would sit down first and after she sat in between his legs. John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I would never be forceful with you, right?"

AJ shook her head, "No, it's not that, John. I loved being so close to you, like you wouldn't believe. It's just...I can't get my mind to turn off."

"What's on your mind?"

"Everything from my past relationships."

John understood. With everything AJ had gone through in the past with superstars from the roster before she became GM was nothing nice to be remembered. Even when she thought he was using her as well. _I'm not like them, AJ, I'd never treat you like that_ , he thought to himself.

AJ just sat in John's arms for the next half hour or so. Her fingers playing with his dog tags. She sighed, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Why can't we?" The Cenation Leader asked.

"Because come morning it's back to reality."

"Doesn't have to be," he replied with a smile, "I'm serious. We can get some bolts and seal the door." He pointed to the door of the room.

AJ lightly laughed, "But then we won't get to accomplish what we want in our careers in the New Year. You the World Champion, me Diva's Champion."

"Yeah, true." John rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "AJ?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to ask you something, I didn't want to bring it up again especially now, but I just need to know. It's been nagging at me."

AJ sat up and to look him in the eye. "It's ok, ask me anything."

"Why did you kiss Dolph?" AJ looked down, her brows furrowed. "It's just you and me here, I'm not gonna judge you. I just want to know why you did it. Was it to stick it to Vickie? Or did you do it because of me?" AJ didn't bring herself to answer, she still felt ashamed of what she did. "I mean, when I kissed you for the first time…yes I wanted to turn things around on Vickie, but like I said it was more than that for me. But then when you kissed Dolph to prove your point to Vickie…I…don't understand how you could…the guy's been making your life miserable for months."

AJ nodded, "I know, I know."

"Wasn't out of love for sure, we can rule that out," John said.

"It was something I did to get back at you and Vickie in a way," AJ said not able to look him in the eye. "Vickie because she's just always using her power to push me over the edge, and then when I thought you were just stringing me along…it made me react the way I did." John nodded. "If I were you I'd hate me."

"I don't hate you, I never could," John touched a strand of her hair. "Rise above hate, remember?" John excused himself and went to the washroom. When he got back he noticed AJ asleep on the couch. He was thinking of letting her sleep there, because she looked so peaceful. But he knew she would be more comfortable on the bed, so he lifted her up in his arms bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the comforter over her. "Sweet dreams, AJ."

Friday night SmackDown arrived a couple of days after. AJ was in the hallway of the arena with her fellow Chickbuster showing her pictures of NYE.

"Wow, that is amazing," Kaitlyn said, using her finger to go through the pictures. "It's like you were Princess AJ for the night."

"Hmm," AJ cocked her head to the side and sweetly smiled at her friend. "For the night? Aren't I always?" Kaitlyn laughed. "But honestly, Kaitlyn, I don't think I've ever felt this close to anyone. And what John did for me that night…it was amazing."

"Do you love him?" Kaitlyn smiled at her friend's shyness. "Come on, AJ…"

"I think I do, but…I don't know how to tell him," said AJ, "that was the problem I've always had. Rushing into things, and then it all goes wrong. I don't want it to be like that. I want things to be different and natural with John."

"I know he feels the same way, he's crazy about you." Kaitlyn held up AJ's phone. "And if this night doesn't tell you that, well, I don't know what will." AJ smiled looking down at her phone. "So…what did you guys do after dinner?"

AJ saw the look on Kaitlyn's face, it made her blush. "What is that look for?"

Kaitlyn held her hands up innocently. "What's what look for?"

"Ok, you want to know if we…"

"Yes, did you?"

AJ sighed, "No we didn't, but we were close until I had a complete nervous reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"Just when we were…getting started…I just started thinking of how all the other men in my life have treated me. I got scared."

"But John would never do that to you."

"I know."

"You just gotta build up that trust in each other."

"Yeah," AJ said agreeing, "I'm sure everything will fall into place. So how was the New Year's party at the hotel? Did you have fun?"

Meanwhile in his locker room, John was surfing through the comments on his Twitter page. A lot of fans were making comments concerning him and AJ. Some of them getting at him for forgiving her after she cost him the title and contract. A lot of questions, people wondering why. Others absolutely thrilled to see his and AJ's latest pictures together, saying they make a beautiful couple even though they weren't official yet. John suddenly felt like he needed to address the issue publically. In the meantime, he laced up his sneakers and grabbed his bottle of water wanting to head to the gym for a workout. He smiled to himself, he couldn't stop thinking of the night he shared with AJ. She was definitely one hell of a woman. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was the Celtic Warrior.

"Mind if I join yuh in there, fella?" he asked, as they approached the weight room.

"Not at all."

"So haven't heard from yuh in days," said Seamus, "No need ask what you've been up to."

John grinned as put more weights onto the bar. "I'm not that obvious, I'm I?"

"The Doctor of Thuganomics is in love," the redhead went behind John ready to spot him. "Honestly, fella. I don't think you should put this off any longer. We both know it's bound to happen."

John slowly started lifting the bar up and down. "All I know is I can't get her out of my head."

After a few more lifts the two men put the weights down to rest. "I'll just be a sec."

John nodded wiping the sweat from his skin.

"Hi, John."

He looked up from his face towel and saw Nikki Bella in her workout gear. "Hi."

"How're you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Wanna help me with my stretches?"

"I'm almost done in here." John got up to tell Seamus he'd meet him in the locker rooms, but Nikki grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Look, you know what's wrong," he answered, "you and Brie pushing AJ off that stage. That wasn't cool, Nikki."

"Have you seen her out there? She got over it."

"She had to be rushed to the hospital, she was scared, she could've been injured permanently."

"Why're you being so protective of her?" Nikki asked. "You shouldn't worry about her, John."

"Right," John said, "I gotta go." He walked away.

 _ **A/N- FYI: Growing up, AJ's Mother did actually tell her to stop acting "crazy" many times when she was sick or when she'd have panic attacks. Crazy was just a regular word used basically her whole life. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW, CHEERS! – Danielle**_


	14. Chapter 14

Later on that night John Cena's music started up. He saluted the crowd and went into the ring. It was time to answer the unanswered questions and clear the air on certain things.

"The reason I'm out here is to clarify a few things," he started telling the WWE Universe, "you know I've been here in the WWE for ten years. And I gotta tell you during my time here I've had pretty rough, interesting, and challenging encounters. But in my ten years here, I have never been this involved or this interrogated more than I have in the last week or so when the world keeps asking me 'what's really going on between you and AJ?" The crowd started to make a little noise and cheer. "Now- hold on," he said putting a hand up. "Duck tailing off of that, I'm pretty sure a lot of you have seen the photos of AJ and I on New Year's. There's been a lot of talk. A lot of hate. A lot of people asking me how I could have anything to do with her after what happened at TLC. People want to know why I don't hate her. Well I'll answer you this…" John removed his cap. "One reason, is the word _hate_ itself. If these individuals were real fans of mine that would back me through thick and thin, they'd know that this solider stands to rise above hate." John paused for a minute. "Was I upset that I didn't walk out with the Money in the Bank briefcase? Yes, I was, but I'm not gonna hold a grudge, because like I said, this year, I will become the WWE Champion. Secondly, well a lot of people have also been asking me 'are you in love with AJ Lee?'" The crowd started to applaud louder. "Well, truthfully, I'll tell you—

"Excuse me," Vickie came walking down the ramp. "Excuse me."

John rubbed his head and laughed, this was becoming like a routine for him. "Now, why didn't I see that coming?" he asked the people, shaking his head.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you and AJ coming out here and broadcasting this disgusting, lustful, love story every week. The WWE Universe believes in me, as the Managing Supervisor, to bring in-I said EXCUSE ME!" She yelled again through the cheering and booing crowd. "They all believe in me to bring in the truth. And exposing the truth is exactly what I have been doing very well, Mr. Cena. I mean you coming out here, confessing your undying love for AJ, this just confirms that you did have an affair." John rolled his eyes, not even bothering to interrupt. "But since this is a new year, it's put me in a giving mood, so I'll give you my warmest congratulations." Vickie started clapping. "Yes, my wishes of love for you guys so you can bask in the courting phase." She giggled, placing a hand over her heart. "So sweet, tears." Her face turned sour again, she rolled her eyes. "While it lasts. Because the one thing that I _will_ enjoy more than watching you two squirm week after week, is watching both of you implode, when your whole world comes crashing down on both of you."

"What?" John mouthed with a look of disgust.

"It will, John, and I hate to say-…no, who am I kidding?" she laughed. "I love to say I told you so, because it's already started, after she pushed you off that ladder, costing you your match with Dolph Ziggler. And yet despite of what happened, you continue to be her knight and shining armour, kissing her in the ring, whisking her off to an _enchanted_ castle for a romantic rendezvous. I don't know if any of the millions of fans you have has asked you this particular question, so allow me to do so myself, John…are you _insane_? Because may I remind you who we're talking about? Who you're dealing with? This is psychotic AJ Lee. Let's review her timeline for a moment, shall we? AJ Lee cost Daniel Bryan the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania." John went to say something, but Vickie held her finger up. "And, AJ proposes to CM Punk without ever going on a date with him, only after sending a few texts…I mean, who does that? And then-…I'm not done yet." John was again cut off. He knew what Vickie was doing. Now that she had no more to stake on the scandal, she was just trying to convince him that AJ was flat out crazy. "And Kane even confirmed that AJ is unstable."

"Vickie, what is your—

The discussion was interrupted by the Light It Up theme song. The people stood on their feet giving AJ a welcome ovation. She didn't come out skipping, however she walked down the ramp looking very calm.

John shot a cold glance at Vickie before approaching AJ when she entered the ring. AJ placed her hand on his chest, telling him she was ok and that she was not going to go after Vickie.

"Let me guess, AJ, you're gonna start denying everything I've said," Vickie said smirking, "that you haven't acted like a love-sick puppy every time a guy backstage would say hi to you?"

John shook his head at AJ telling her not to take any notice.

"It's ok," she mouthed to him. "No, I'm not going to deny it, Vickie. It's true. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, especially when it comes to men. But I'm trying to learn from my mistakes and I want to become a better person." AJ was still calm. She felt she could go up against anyone that night without losing it. "And thanks to you, I'm not GM anymore. And now that I'm not GM, I can date whoever I want." She playfully grinned as she said this. She looked at John who knowingly smiled at her.

John stepped forward between the two women. He started to speak again, "and in saying that." He removed his cap again. "Before I was interrupted, I mentioned that a lot of people have been asking me If I'm in love with AJ."

The people started cheering, the cheering moved gradually across the arena. Eventually they stared clapping and chanting: _John loves AJ…John loves AJ_. AJ blushed and smiled, rubbing her arm nervously. She looked up at him with a clout of hope in her eyes.

John stepped closer and took her small hand in his. "Yes, AJ…I'm in love with you." He dropped his mic and held his arms out to the side as he finally said what he's been wanting to say. The crowd cheered. AJ covered her mouth with her hand as John's words repeated over and over again in her head. It was as if one of the deepest desires of her heart had come true. She grinned bigger than she had ever grinned. Without any hesitation she ran and threw her arms around The Champ, John Cena, who lifted her in his arms. The two started to lip lock, with enthusiasm and passion. Vickie stood at the side with her arms folded, she was at a loss of words.

As the two broke the kiss, their foreheads rested on each other's. AJ let out a laugh of happiness and John thought he saw her eyes getting cloudy. She couldn't believe it. Her heart filled with content. Despite everything that Vickie had ever said about her, or everything she had done in the past, John looked right past it all and didn't judge her.

"I love you too, John," she said to him, making him really smile for the first time that night.

John's music started up again. It was as if the two forgot that Vickie was in the ring. John exited the ring first. He held out his hand for AJ to help her down. She grabbed his hand. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her giving her a kiss on the forehead. AJ sighed happily against him, biting her finger as she felt giddy. Before going backstage John saluted the crowd once more and then saluted Vickie who was still in the ring.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile backstage, Nikki and Brie Bella finished watching that entire scene on one of the screens.

"Unfreaking believable," Nikki said turning away from the screen. "Can you believe that?"

"That is sickening," Brie said.

"That little she-devil thinks she can sink her claws into any man."

"Well John obviously loves her—

"No, hey!" Nikki said, "He thinks he's in love. But he's not. Like Vickie said he's not in love he's in lust. And that'll wear off sooner than you think."

"You're jealous that John's with AJ." Nikki scoffed and shook her head, her hands going on her hips. "Look, Nikki, AJ hasn't got anything on us."

"I'm going to end her," Nikki said, "I'm going to be the one to walk out with the Diva's title…and with John."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **A/N- writing this chapter made me laugh, b/c even though Vickie was relentless and vicious, she was very entertaining to watch XD. Anyway, READ/ENJOY/DROP A REVIEW, PLEASE! Cheers- Danielle**_


	15. Author's Note

So just before I update with another chapter, just wanted to say to those of you who're following the story and enjoying it thus far, if you have any ideas feel free to drop me some in the reviews or by PM. As you probably noticed I'm totally proactive on this story, because I'm really enjoying writing it :D Trying to make it seem as "real" as possible, the relationship and characters of John and AJ. SO YES, I AM OPEN TO IDEAS concerning the relationship, internal and external conflict, Nikki Bella, etc.

Cheers- Danielle aka dandin


	16. Chapter 15

Two weeks passed. Even though John and AJ's relationship was still fresh, they were happy and closer than ever. John barely left her side. He was by her side whenever he could be even if it was just for a couple of minutes before a match. He loved being with her. Being best friends and going out on a business dinner was one thing, but now being in a relationship with her brought an energy and a closeness that he'd never felt before with her. He could sense that she was still a little fragile when it came to intimacy, so they both decided to go slow. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to make love to her until she felt absolutely ready and comfortable. As for AJ, she was over the moon. She felt like she could finally just be herself without a man telling her what to say, what to do, or how to act when she was around him. She now more than ever felt like an equal. She felt more relaxed and safe whenever she was with John. She felt she could talk to him about anything, and he always had a way to respond or to understand.

John was in his locker room lacing up his sneakers. He felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Hey!" AJ said cheerfully.

John grinned and pulled her into a kiss. "Hello."

"Do you have a second?" she asked, sitting herself on his lap facing him.

"For you of course, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" She pulled open a notebook she had in her hands. John turned through the pages and saw different drawings and sketches. There was a rib cage in the shape of a heart, a logo that said "Love Bites," her initials drawn in different font styles, right angles, anime faces, and various black and pink doodles. "You do all these?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I like them, they're creative and unique…definitely says AJ."

"Well I hope so, because, I want to have my own merchandise, something to call my own."

"Ahh, so that's what these sketches are for."

AJ nodded, "I feel it's one way for me to become more of an individual here in the WWE." John closed the notebook and set it down on the bench beside him and sighed. "What's wrong. Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Yes I do," John said, his hands going around her waist. "It's not that, baby. Two things. First, I just don't want you to do this, because you feel you have to show that you're someone in this business. Because personally, I don't think anyone can get more individual than AJ Lee." AJ smiled. "You're worth much more than you think, AJ, and if anything this," John tapped her notebook, "is gonna show it. And secondly…" John smiled tugging on the black tank top she had on. "I don't know…I kinda like seeing you in my shirts. Seeing you support the Cenation. I think you look hot in my uniform."

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be safely tucked away in my closet," she said, her face drawing closer.

"Alright, good to know," John said. They kissed. It lasted for a couple of minutes, before they slowly pulled away smiling.

"I…I still can't believe that we're together," AJ said, her arms still around his neck. "I mean when you were out there in the ring and you told everyone that you loved me… sometimes I feel like pinching myself to make sure it's real."

John chuckled, he held her closer on his lap. He couldn't look away from her. "We have come a long way, haven't we?"

"We have."

"And I hate to bring her up now, but it was partly Vickie Guerrero making accusations that gave us a boost to where we are now." AJ softy laughed. "And you know at first," he sighed, "I guess I was in denial about my true feelings towards you, I knew they were there, but after you'd lost you job…I felt like a piece of shit." AJ went to object, but John held his hand up, "no-I just want to say. I felt like the worst person in the world, and I felt if I were to admit my feelings for you, it'd be selfish of me or ruin what we had as friends. And I'll always feel bad that you were forced to resign, but I'm happy with the outcome."

"Babe, when I was a little girl, one of the things on my bucket list was to be on the starting roster of the WWE. And after the way I grew up, I'd never thought I'd be here, never mind be promoted to GM of Raw," AJ said, stroking John's fresh military cut. "I'm ecstatic that I was able to do both things, because not everyone's able to fulfill what I have so far in my life."

John smiled as he listened to her. "Yeah."

"Soooo…I want you to stop blaming yourself, ok?" she tapped him on the tip of his nose.

"I'll try my best," he replied, "And you know, AJ…I'm not the best at relationships, you know with everything that went down with Liz and all. So I can't promise perfection. But I can promise you two things: one, when I'm with you, it's impossible for me to think of anyone else. And two, I do love you and I want this to work."

AJ had to stay quiet for a minute. A grin spread across her face as she rested her forehead on his. "I love you too, and I know it'll work between us. Even though…" she cleared her throat, playing with his collar, "a while back _someone_ said this is something that never _would_ happen."

John playfully looked behind to see who she was talking about, then pointed at himself. "Me? Did I say that?"

"Yes you did, John," she said, giving him a playful glare.

"Nah, I don't think that was me."

"Hold your hands up and admit it," she detached his hands that were around her waist and fought to hold them up. "Do it."

"No, I would never…" he started to tickle her, causing her to laugh. There was a knock at the door. "Yeah, come in!"

"There are the two lovebirds," Seamus came in with Kaitlyn close behind him. He had his gear on, his match was coming up soon. "How goes it, fella?" He shook John's hand. "We just wanted to come and say congratulations again. We're happy for yuhs."

The couple stood up from the bench and thanked Seamus.

"I saw it coming a while back." Kaitlyn winked at AJ.

"Honestly, I seriously wanted to bang yuh flamen' heads together." John and AJ blushed while they exchanged looks. "Anyway why don't we all go out for a pint after the show and proper celebrate? I'm buying."

AJ smiled and seemed interested, but John held up his hand. "Ahh, thanks, Seamus, that's nice of you to offer, but is it alright if we hold off for another night?"

"Yeah, no worries, anytime," answered Seamus, folding his hands, "Alright, guys, I've got a match coming up soon. I'll see you later." He and Kaitlyn left the locker room.

AJ looked up at John and gave him a curious look. "Babe, what's wrong? Why didn't you want to go out?"

John scratched the back of his head nervously. He wrapped his hands around her waist. "I-…" Out of all the relationships John had he couldn't remember the last time a woman had made him feel the way AJ did. "I just want it to be you and me for a while." He finished off saying in his monotone voice. AJ shyly smiled, folding her hands together. John then continued, "But if you want to go out, we can—

AJ put a finger on his lips to silence him. "It's ok, John. That's nice. We don't have to go out. It can just be us." They smiled at one another. Her hands slid around his neck. He lowered his head and the two kissed again. When they pulled apart, John gave her a very strong embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ had a match scheduled with Brie Bella later on that night. The buildup for the Diva's Championship was beginning to rise. Of course Brie was accompanied by her sister to the ring. Kaitlyn had assured AJ that she could count on her if the two were to try anything underhanded even though AJ told her she wanted to go out alone to prove to the twins she could handle them. But she felt good that she could count on her best friend again.

The bell rang. AJ and Brie circled each other. AJ made sure to keep her peripheral vision on the alert so she wouldn't get sideswiped by Nikki. The match went back and forth. AJ had the advantage for most of the match which really frustrated Nikki at the side. She noticed Brie was getting tired and when she managed to get AJ down, Nikki pulled her sister out of the ring and went into replace her while the ref was making sure AJ was alright.

The crowd started booing and making noise to try to get the ref's attention. Fortunately, Kaitlyn spotted the twin switch from backstage and came running out. She slid into the ring and made a dash toward Nikki who scurried back out the ring. AJ realized what the twins tried to do and it made her even more determined to win the match. She may have been a lot of things, but one thing she never did while she was competing was cheat. She wanted to win her matches fair and square. Brie was running out of options, AJ managed to kick out every time she went for the cover. Outside the ring Nikki had knocked down Kaitlyn from behind causing AJ to become distracted. Brie took her chance to pull AJ down for the cover, but she did this by tugging on the belt of her jean shorts which made her get the three count. The bell rang and Brie quickly hurried out the ring to collect her sister.

"Here is your winner Brie Bella!"

AJ stayed on her knees in the middle of the ring. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Her breathing was heavy. Kaitlyn came back into the ring, clutching the side of her face. AJ banged her hand on the mat. She felt her stomach boil as she did before she was about to have one of her fits. But the memory of John consoling her after Vickie screwed her out of her match came back. _Relax, calm down just for a second, breathe, it's not the end of the world, you're ok, you're ok_. His words were so soothing, the anger inside her immediately melted away. She felt Kaitlyn's arm go around her. She looked down at her asking if she was ok. AJ nodded and mouthed "I'm ok." Kaitlyn helped her to her feet.

"I'm good, I'm ok," she softly told her friend. She stood there staring after the Bella twins as they walked backwards up the ramp, their arms around each other, celebrating their victory.

AJ gave them one of her crazy grins knowing that they wouldn't always be able to cheat their way out of losing forever. She'd get back at them, and she would have that title around her waist when the time was right.

Backstage she went back to the lockers to change.

"You were awesome, you did great," said Kaitlyn. "Nikki and Brie they just proved that they can't beat you without pulling stupid tricks."

"I know, this is just the start," said AJ as she wiped her wet hair with a towel. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with them. I'll get the last laugh in the end."

"You said it." John showed up with his duffle bag around his shoulder. "I'll take that as my cue to go." She smiled knowingly and held her fist out. "Sphere it." AJ bumped her fist against Kaitlyn's and the two Chickbusters spread their fingers in unison. It was the special "handshake" they've had since day one.

"I'll text you later," said AJ.

"Cool, night, John."

"Night."

"Hi, baby."

"Hi," said John. The two kissed. "I thought your match was great aside from the end. You kept your chin up, you're amazing."

"Thank you, you don't know how better I feel when I'm able to hold it together." She placed the towel on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. "But I'm alright. I'm not worried."

John held her in his arms for a few minutes and then slowly faced her again. "So…about these cheeseburgers you love so much. I haven't tried them yet."

AJ's face changed to a more serious look. "What was that? Well, that's not good. We're definitely ordering some tonight."

"Plan," he said.

AJ finished getting ready and the two left the arena together feeling very calm, collected and content.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **A/N- READ/ENJOY/REVIEW! Have a very Merry Christmas everyone (none of this Happy Holidays Bs -_-). I'll touch base after the holiday season. Cheers- Danielle**_


	17. Chapter 16

John ordered two meals for himself and AJ which included the cheeseburgers that she loved so much. They went back to his hotel room instead of eating out. The Dr of Thuganomics and the Geek Goddess immersed in conversations about their careers and their lives building up to being in the WWE.

John joked to AJ about that dance she shared with Tony Chimel when she was competing on NXT.

"Oh my God," laughed AJ, swallowing a piece of her food, "I can't believe you saw that."

"I gotta say," he took his cap off and started fanning himself, "that side of you is…. _outstanding_. Chimel that lucky bastard."

"Hmm," AJ seductively licked some ketchup from the tip of her finger, "well if you're a good boy, maybe I'll give you a dance like that sometime."

John nodded rapidly, chewing on his burger. "I can be good." He shifted closer to her on the couch, they kissed.

AJ smiled and then asked, "so how do you like it?"

"You were right, these are definitely something," he said, looking at the cheeseburger in his hands. "I'd get it again."

"Oh, thank God, I feel like I was the only one," AJ said, "even Kaitlyn doesn't understand why I like these so much."

After the two finished eating, they laid on the couch together. John held her in his arms as they faced each other.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is." AJ had something on her mind. She sat up and rested her chin on John's chest. "John?"

"Yeah."

"I know you must be getting restless that we haven't slept together yet."

"It's all good, baby," he responded stroking her long hair. "Don't get me wrong, you are-…" John stopped and started kissing her neck. "Incredibly attractive," he kissed her neck some more causing her to sigh contently, "and sexy as hell."

"John," she said giggling.

"But we won't do a thing until you feel you're ready, ok?" He clutched his dog tags. "You've got this hustler's word."

"Alright, abs," she said with a grin. She kissed him. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her back. Their lips were in sync with each other's immediately finding an equal movement. AJ moved so she was on top of him, she whipped her hair back and kissed him a little more intensely. John's hands slowly moved underneath her shirt, feeling her warm, olive-toned skin. He moaned as their tongues slowly circled one another's. They broke the kiss only to look into each other's eyes. He held her face in his hand, stroking it with this thumb. He was breathing heavily, so was she. They just stared at each and leaned in and kissed again. He wrapped both his arms around her, tightly holding her against his body so there was no room in between them. As their make-out session started to intensify, a cell phone rang. They stopped. "Hmm that's mine," she whispered. "It may be my mom."

"It's ok, go ahead," John said moving the hair from her face. He gave her one last kiss before she got off him and went to her phone on the side table.

"Yes, it is," AJ confirmed it was her mom calling, "Give me a few minutes?"

John nodded sitting up on the couch. His room phone started ringing. He went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, John, it's Nikki."

"Nikki? What's up?"

"I was just wondering…could you meet me in the lobby for a few minutes? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh, what is it?"

"It's better if I tell you in person."

"Can't you just—

"Please, it'd be better if I tell you face to face."

John sighed, "Alright. I'll come down." He hung up the phone and grabbed his room card. He walked into the other room where AJ was still talking to her mom. "Baby, I'm just going downstairs for a second, I'll be right back."

"Ok," she smiled. They kissed.

John went down to the lobby and saw Nikki sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok, I just wanted to apologize, John."

"For what?"

"For being so shallow that day in the gym…about AJ."

"Come on, Nikki, I know you don't like her."

"I know she's been through a lot in the past year and it hasn't been easy for her."

John didn't respond, something else came to his mind. "How did you know my room number by the way?"

"Oh, I heard when you were checked in at the front desk."

"Ah, ok," John said, "Anyway, I'll see you."

"Wait." John turned around. "Why don't we all do something one of these days? You, me, Brie and AJ?"

"Yeah, I don't think you two are on AJ's good side at the moment."

"We can all try to be civil."

"I don't know," John said again, "I'm going up. Have a good night."

Nikki waved. She stood there staring after John. A glare came over her face. She smirked and shook her head.

"We can all try to be civil?" A voice similar to her own came beside her. Brie's arm rested on her sister's shoulder. "With AJ I doubt that's going to happen, Nikki."

"Don't doubt me, Brie," said Nikki, "that little tramp thinks she can send everyone down with her, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, and she's still trying it with John even though he can't see it. Getting the Diva's title before her will be one thing, but when I get John…it's not only going to bring her down, it's going to break her into little pieces."

"Strapped up in a straitjacket," Brie finished, causing the two to laugh.

John went back to his room. AJ was on the couch watching TV. She smiled as he came and sat next to her.

"Hey," they kissed, "where'd you go?"

"The lobby," he said, "how's your mom?"

AJ switched off the TV and put her head on John's shoulder. "She's ok. She's been a little sick lately, but she's getting better."

"Under the weather?"

She didn't answer but shifted uncomfortably. She looked up at him. "John, since Raw's going to be in New Jersey in a couple of weeks, my mom and my sister are gonna come to the show."

John didn't think anything of why she avoided his first question but merely nodded his head. "That sounds cool. You'll get to see your family."

She nodded and took his hand in hers. "I know we've only been dating for a couple of weeks, but…I'd like you to meet them." She was feeling nervous. She never introduced her other boyfriends to her family. Even when she was growing up, she never could give guys her phone number, much less bring them home, with the bizarre life she had. "Only if you wanted."

"Yeah, of course, I'd love to."

"Great."

"Why? Did you think I wouldn't want to?"

"It's not that, it's…I've never actually…this is the first time I'll be introducing a guy to my mom."

"Well I'll be the lucky first then," John said, stroking her hair. "The first and _only_."

AJ smiled at her boyfriend when he said that last bit. "For sure." She kissed him. "So did you grab a drink downstairs?"

"Uh, no," John chuckled and cracked his fingers. "Nikki Bella called me down, she wanted to talk to me."

AJ had a look of curiosity. "Nikki? What did she want? Wait—how did she even know your room number?"

"I asked the same question, she said she heard when I was being checked in."

AJ shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What did she say?"

"She apologized for the things she said about you."

She scoffed at the idea of one of the Bella twins sincerely apologizing to her. "Wow, that…" she tried to think of the right word to use.

"Don't think too much of it."

"It's not that." AJ stood up from the couch. She knew exactly what Nikki Bella was trying to do. And it wasn't just about the Diva's title.

John didn't need to ask what she meant. He wasn't stupid, he knew what AJ was thinking. He wrapped his hands around her. "Hey." He turned her around. "You trust me, right?"

"I do, John," she whispered, poking his dimple, "It's her I don't trust."

"Everything's gonna be ok," he said, "you're gonna get that championship."

AJ didn't say anything but stood there looking at her Cenation leader. She grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks, baby." Without another word, she skipped off to change into her pyjamas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **A/N- a bit of media to stream this story and to reflect John and AJ's relationship, Taylor Swift's "Today Was a Fairytale." Just thought the lyrics fit. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW, Cheers- Danielle aka dandin**_


	18. Chapter 17

A week later Friday Night SmackDown came. AJ looked down the hall and saw Nikki being interviewed about how she'll go about winning the Diva's title. AJ smiled, she twirled her hair around her finger and silently skipped over.

"Thinking about winning that Diva's title gives me more motivation each day to make the Bella mark in this division." The interview promo came to a halt when they noticed AJ standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry don't let me interrupt," she said, "you were about to talk about how you plan on going about being Diva's champion. But how about I do everyone a favour and answer that one for you? You wanna bring the "Bella standards" back to the WWE, give other Divas a 'chance,' you wanna call me trash and an embarrassment—

"Yes, that's exactly what you are, AJ," Nikki said folding her arms.

"Yeah, you keep saying that and yet last week…both you and your sister showed everyone that you can't beat me without pulling off tricks—…you know the twin switch and Brie pulling on my shorts." AJ brought the mic closer to her face. "But here're the facts, Nikki. You may have the first number one contender's match for the Diva's title because you're on Vickie Guerrero's good side after pushing me off that stage. But keep in mind that I'm gunning for that title _and_ you. And I will beat you, not by sucking up to anyone or by cheating, but by putting up a real fight for it."

Nikki laughed. "Wow, AJ, you honestly think I'm threatened by a little girl who isn't even a real Diva. Beating you out for the title is going to be way too easy."

"Hmm," AJ now pretended to ponder, "you're not feeling threatened. You see that's interesting you saying that, because it leads to my next topic of conversation." AJ turned to the interviewer. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep things calm." She turned to Nikki now looking a little more serious. "You see I know about the little conversation you had with John Cena the other night back at the hotel." This caused Nikki to smile. "Oh you think it's funny, do you?"

"Did I touch a nerve there, AJ?"

"It's pathetic the way you tried to schmooze your way onto John, who happens to be my boyfriend, with your "heartfelt" apologies towards me. If you have something to say to me, Nikki, say it to my face if you're all that you say you are. Don't use John to get what you want. Stay away."

"Oh stay away?" Nikki said. "Are you already getting worried about John coming to his senses and leaving you? But that's nothing new for you, is it? It must be exhausting having to worry about all these men dumping you…which they did." AJ glared at Nikki. "The only thing I will do, AJ, is make sure that Diva's title is never wrapped around your scrawny waist. As for John, it's only a matter of time till he sees you for what you truly are."

AJ balled her fists, giving Nikki one of those looks. She's been doing a good job controlling her temper for a while, especially when it came to the Bellas. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "No, I'm not worried, Nikki. I love John and I know he loves me."

"Oh-Oh, I-I'm not worried, Nikki," Nikki repeated, mocking AJ. "I think we both know that's not true, sweetie. You know what? Why don't you go curl up in one of your dark corners and play with your little cabbage patch dolls? And let me finish my promo here." She turned to the interviewer. "We wouldn't want her going crazy on us now would we?"

"What did you just say?" AJ asked.

"Oh did I strike another nerve?" There was no answer. Everyone knew it was that C word that caused AJ to snap. "Face it, AJ. I know what makes you tick. I know exactly where to get you where it hurts the most."

AJ continued to stare Nikki down. The interviewer hesitantly moved the mic back towards her. After another moment of silence, she found her voice again.

"I'll save it for the ring." AJ walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was preparing for his match against Alberto Del Rio. All his matches from here on he knew would lead up to getting another shot at the title. He felt he was getting closer. He was glad the only two things he could now focus on was AJ and becoming World Champion. He hadn't heard a peep from Vickie ever since he and AJ officially became a couple. He didn't want to jinx it, but he was thankful for that. It was one weight off his broad shoulders.

He had some time before his match so he decided to go find AJ. He didn't like to be away from her for too long.

"Red!" he said as he spotted Seamus at the vending machine.

"Fella, what's the word?"

"I'm looking for AJ. You see her?"

"No, I haven't sorry."

"By the way uhh…I hope you didn't get offended when I said I didn't want to go out the other night," John said to his good friend.

"Nah, you're alright, fella," said Seamus with a big grin, "I get it. Like I said, the Dr of Thuganomics is in love. You've gotta let it flourish. Hey, you've got a great lass. Don't let her get away."

"I don't plan to," said John looking about, "but if I do win my match against Del Rio, I'd love to take you up on that offer if it still stands. Rounds on me."

"Can't say no to a pint, John."

" _A_ pint?"

"A couple then."

"Right…we're doing halfsies then," said John, knowing the outcome of their potential night out. "Anyway, I'm gonna go track down AJ. I shall keep you posted." He saluted Seamus before continuing down the hall. He headed towards the Diva's area. He approached the locker room and saw Naomi come out. "Hey, Naomi, is AJ inside?"

"Hi, John, no she isn't, I haven't seen her."

"Alright." John decided to go look in catering. But when he looked through the doorway, AJ was nowhere to be seen. He continued to walk down the corridors. "Anyone seen AJ?"

A few people said no or shook their heads. He asked around a few more times.

"Last I saw her she was in a bit of a scuffle with Nikki Bella," one of the stage managers said.

John sighed. He now started to worry that Nikki had said something to AJ to make her upset or to set her off. He quickened the pace down the hall looking for her.

"AJ?" he called out again. "AJ!" He thought maybe she was with Kaitlyn, but he hadn't seen her either.

AJ must've heard him calling her because she called his name from behind.

"John, babe, I'm here," she said coming out of his locker room running up him, making him turn around.

"Hey," he let out a breath of relief, "where'd you go? I was looking for you."

"I saw that you weren't in your locker room so I thought I'd wait for you."

"Are you alright though?"

"Yes, why?" she asked. She looked perfectly calm.

"Someone said you got into it with Nikki Bella again."

"Yes," she said, looking down at her chucks, "I had a few things to say to her, but it's ok, I'm alright." She smiled up at him.

"Ok," he played with the ends of the grey hoodie she was wearing.

"Sorry for worrying you." She gently pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his. He held her close and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. AJ smiled, she loved when he did that.

"So your match with Alberto Del Rio is coming up," she said, her hand touching his face. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for it. We're no strangers to each other, but I'm ready."

"You'll do great, one step forward, you're almost there."

John smiled. He kissed her on her cheek. "Come out with me." He mumbled against her face.

"What?" AJ's smile faded.

"Come out at ringside."

"I'll watch from back here."

"You don't want to come out with me?"

"I think it would be better if I stayed back here."

"Better? Why?" AJ didn't answer, she shook her head avoiding eye contact. "AJ…what did Nikki say to you?"

"Nothing, it has nothing to do with Nikki."

"Then what is it?"

"Babe, it's just something always seems to happen every time I accompany someone."

"Still thinking of Bryan."

AJ lightly laughed and shook her head. "It's like you can read me like a book."

"AJ," he said, lifting her head, "It was a kiss. Nothing more. If he wasn't ready for Seamus' big boot that's on him, not you. I mean if you were to kiss me now, what? I go out there, I lose my match and that's _your_ fault?" AJ nodded understanding. "Alright…I'm not going to force you, but think about it…?"

"Ok."

"Ok." They kissed. John walked off.

When John's music came on, he charged out onto the stage. He puffed his chest out and punched his fists in the air, totally pumped for this match. He scanned the crowd, happy with the outcome. Alberto Del Rio moved about the ring looking down at him. Ricardo stood at ringside. This time John threw his cap in the crowd before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He pulled off his shirt and his dog tags handing them to the referee. He's been beaten by Del Rio before, but tonight he had no intention of losing this match. The ref signalled for the bell to ring. The two men started circling each other. But the first grab was interrupted by the Light It Up theme song. Movement in the ring stopped and attention was now turned back to the stage. AJ came skipping down the ramp and around the ring. John couldn't help but smile watching her. She waved at Ricardo who just stood there watching her skip around the ring. She stopped and gave John a sweet smile. He winked at her and then turned his attention back to his opponent. He motioned him to start this fight, now feeling more ready than ever.

Del Rio was one of John's toughest components. AJ cheered and motivated John as much as she could from the side. The majority of the crowd was behind him as well. They clapped their hands and chanted his name to give him boosts of energy.

Unfortunately, John was then trapped in Del Rio's vintage cross arm breaker submission move. He struggled to break out of this. He was no stranger to this move. He knew what it did. AJ put her hands over her mouth as she watched him try to find a way out of the hold. But with tremendous strength, The Champ lifted Del Rio up by the legs, which were still wrapped around his body, and slammed him down breaking the hold. The crowd cheered louder. John lay on his back almost breathless. Ricardo couldn't believe what he saw. He got up on the apron trying to cause a distraction, but AJ came running towards him and tugged on his leg getting him to come back down. He started to yell at her, but AJ gave him one of her crazy looks and slapped him in the face causing him to jolt back. She stood staring him down. A stare that said 'I dare you to try something else.' John got up and locked Del Rio in his STF. His face turned red as he tightened his hold him wanting to get that tap.

"Come on, yeah," John gritted his teeth.

There was nowhere for Del Rio to go or no way for him to break. He tapped out. John fist-pumped as the bell rang. He clutched his left arm which was still in pain.

 _Here is your winner, by submission, John Cena!_

AJ came into the ring with a big smile. She kneeled down next to John and hugged him. He smiled widely and hugged her back with his good arm. When he got back on his feet, he took a few more breaths and with all his strength raised his hands up and did his signature pose.

"Alright!" He yelled. The arena erupted with a standing ovation.

He turned back to AJ. She asked him if his arm was ok. But he smiled and to her surprise, he took her in his arms and dipped her. People in the crowd started whistling and catcalling. The commentators started on how the relationship between John and AJ continued to blossom, how AJ's character seemed to be calmer, or as Michael Cole says "Cena seems to keep her unstable mind sane," and how both of them were more determined to help the other move forward in becoming champion.

John opened the ropes for AJ to exit the ring. They wrapped their arms around each other ready to leave the arena and go celebrate the victory tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N- This chapter wasn't my best tbh, I was at writer's block with this one for a while. But well, I promise it'll blossom as more chapters are posted. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW, cheers! - Danielle**_


	19. Chapter 18

Three weeks had passed. It was now February. John and AJ were still very much happy and their relationship grew stronger by the day. Valentines was coming up this month. AJ wanted this opportunity as a chance to take things to the next level with John. To consummate their relationship. She knew even though John was being very patient with her, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

There was Valentines, plus Raw would be in New Jersey at the end of the month. Both she and John still planned to meet up with her mom and sister after the show. She was still feeling nervous about the meeting. AJ loved her mom more than anything, but growing up she had her share of rough times with her as well. She wanted things to go smoothly with John.

She and Kaitlyn were out lunching together. She was telling Kaitlyn about her Valentines plans.

"So you think you're ready to take things to the next level with John?"

"Honestly, Kaitlyn, things have been going so well between me and John, I feel like I'm ready. He's been so patient with me."

"It's so nice to you happy, buttons, you and John are like _the_ hottest couple. Everyone knows it."

AJ gave her friend a look and said, "buttons. You haven't called me that in a while."

"Well I thought I'd lost my best friend, but now I have her back."

"I'm so glad."

"So am I."

"Alright, alright, so," AJ said, stealing a tomato bite off Kaitlyn's plate, "I want to do something special on Valentines for John. Like maybe cook a special dinner, make the room up a little bit, or—

"Ok, here you are making these plans, how do you know John isn't planning something for you guys?"

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "He's already done so much for me in ways he can't imagine. I don't want him to make a fuss."

Kaitlyn put her fork down. "OK, AJ, do you realize what you're saying? You may not want it, but it's not about what you want, it's Valentines, plus John's crazy about you. I mean the face of the WWE, he may seem like he's Mr Tough Guy, but when he's with you he turns into such a softy like Mr Romantic." AJ blushed, looking down at her food. "Come on, you know I'm right. And I'm not only talking about now, I'm talking about before you even got together."

"Because of the scandal."

"Not just that, when he thought he was on brink of losing you."

"What?"

"I caught him at a bar drowning himself in booze because of everything that happened at TLC. I've never seen him so down."

AJ remembered that night John came to her hotel room to confront her. She remembered smelling the alcohol on his breath. "I didn't know he took it that hard. Oh my God…"

"Hey, you know what?" Kaitlyn said again. "It doesn't even matter now. Because you two are together, strong, and crazy in love."

"That's the only time I don't mind being called crazy." But it was true what Kaitlyn was saying. AJ knew she was falling harder for John as they progressed.

"How about when we finish here, we go and pick up something sexy for you to wear?"

AJ laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was at a convention for a signing session. He along with Seamus, the Big Show and the Bellas. He missed AJ. He knew she was out with Kaitlyn right now, but he wished he could be with her. A lot of people commented, questioned or congratulated him about their relationship when it was their turn to meet him.

It was time for picture sessions. John posed with a few teens and kids. He even gave a few of them signed shirts and caps.

He high-fived a small boy after the boy's mom took a picture of the two of them together. Nikki Bella called his name:

"John! Come take a picture with us." Nikki stood next to a young excited-looking girl.

John stood up and went to stand next to the little girl, but Nikki tugged on his sleeve. "No, you can stand next to me here."

The picture was ready to be taken before he could say anything. As soon as the flash went off, he stooped down so he was at eye level with the young girl. She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the picture.

John went to get some water from the dispenser.

"She was so cute, wasn't she?" Nikki said.

"Yeah, she was."

"How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad you were able to make it out today, you've made it a success."

"Uh, well, I think everyone made it a success."

"Do you want to go get some lunch afterwards?"

"I'm headed out with Seamus," he said, "excuse me." He walked off.

He went behind the curtain and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?" AJ answered.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hey, babe, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"How's the convention?"

"Awesome, we got a really good turn out."

"Good to hear."

"What are you up to?"

"Kaitlyn and I are doing some shopping."

"What you shopping for?"

"Now is that really a question to ask a woman, John?"

"No, it's not." John laughed. "You having a good time?"

"Yes I am," she softly answered, "I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me either."

"Oh and baby, don't freak out but I'm gonna call Dr Whynot for a follow-up."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My neck's been acting up again."

"Since when?"

"A couple of days now."

"This pain's coming back. Why didn't you tell me? How do you—

"John, John, it's alright, believe me," AJ quickly responded, "I didn't want to worry you. If anything, I can always just buy more OTC meds." John sighed. "Really, babe, I can handle it. Remember my scan results came out negative on everything."

"Ok, I hope I can come with you to your next appointment."

"Me too, I'd like that."

"Anyway, I'll let you go now, Seamus and I are gonna go grab a bite to eat."

"Ok, text me when you're wrapping up."

"I will take care of yourself."

"Always, I love you."

"I love you too."

The pale arm of the Celtic Warrior came around John's shoulder. "Give Kaitlyn a peck on the cheek from me will you, lass?" He said into John's phone. The two women laughed. Kaitlyn laughed as she heard Seamus' voice over the phone and said hello to him. He looked at John who ended the call. "You ready? My belly's achin' for food."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two WWE Superstars sat down at a bar and restaurant nearby. John ordered a pitcher of beer for them.

"Everything alright with your lass then?"

"Yeah, but the pain in her neck is coming back from the whiplash," replied John taking a sip of his beer, "I thought she was over it. I hope this isn't long-term."

"She's a little firecracker that one! Don't worry, John, she'll be fine." Seamus was already onto his second pint of beer. He took a big gulp out of his glass. "But now that we're on the topic of that injury…be careful."

"Of what?" John asked.

"That Nikki Bella's got her eyes on you." John shook his head. "It's true, I've been watching her closely when she's around you. And I'm tellin yuh, fella, it's not just the Diva's title she's after."

"Look, I don't care about that," John said, "I mean the Bella's are something, but no thank you I'm not interested. I love AJ."

"I don't doubt yuh, fella, but as your mate just thought I'd share my sentiments."

"Hey, much appreciated."

"Now tell me, what have you got planned for the day of love?"

John knowingly smiled, chewing on his garlic breadstick. "I'm juggling around a few things. Haven't decided yet. Last time I had a proper Valentines was with Liz. I may be a little rusty."

"You can borrow my book of Irish love poems if you'd like," said Seamus, "recite a few."

John laughed into his glass. "What?"

"I did not know you were into romantic poetry."

"I keep a lot of stuff from meh homeland."

"Alright, let's order us some chow."

A few hours later John finally got back to the hotel. He entered the room he was sharing with AJ.

"AJ?" He took his cap off and threw it on the bed.

"Hey!" She came skipping towards him.

He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. She held his face and kissed him back. They still kept their arms around each other after they pulled apart.

"Did you miss me?" AJ asked, grinning.

"Like you wouldn't believe," John said pressing his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too. Come here." She took him by the hand and led him over to the couch. They sat down and she pulled something out of one of her shopping bags. "I bought this for you." She handed John a long green and black box.

John looked at the box in his hand and smiled. "Now how did you know I like the Brut cologne?"

"Because I know you," she said shifting closer on the couch, "plus…I remember seeing a bottle on your dresser that night in your hotel room when you let me use your shower."

"You remember that?"

"I remember."

John placed the box on the table in front of him. "Thank you, I love it." He kissed her. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

For the next while, John and AJ sat talking about how their day had gone. None of them mentioned anything about Valentine's day, wanting their plans to be a surprise. After they both showered they laid on the couch together and napped.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N- READ/ENJOY/REVIEW! Cheers- Danielle**_


	20. Chapter 19

It was Valentine's Day. The day of love and the day for lovers had finally come. AJ's new gear was also ready for her to wear. She laughed at the irony while she smoothed down her new "Love Bites" black crop top. Today was the day of love, she finally found the right guy who was turning out to be the love her life, and now, there she stood wearing a "love bites" shirt. She loved it. She knew it would definitely make her stand out.

Her smile faded when she sensed someone staring down at her. It was Daniel Bryan. He laughed:

"My, my, I don't recognize this uniform," he said, "lemme guess…John Cena dumped you so you stripped yourself out of his gear."

AJ smiled and folded her arms. "No, actually. This is my new merchandise. It's something I designed for me, myself, and I. Trust me, John's uniform is nicely put away in my wardrobe." She wasn't going to let Daniel get to her anymore.

"This little charade that you two are putting on right now, it's all going to end before you know it," Daniel said, his face drawing closer.

"Oh," AJ put a finger to her chin, "yeah, it's already been over a month since John and I got together. I know you were probably expecting us to last a week or two, or no! I know what…you were expecting us to last eighteen seconds, right? Like your time as World Champion." AJ grinned ear to ear and Daniel stood there watching her.

"And we all know that was your fault."

"Wow…you know what, Daniel? You can go on blaming me for losing your title. I thought it was my fault before, but not anymore. I know I wasn't to blame. I don't care anymore. And as for John and me? We love each other. Genuinely. We're a couple that respects each other. And I'm getting sick and tired of people like you, and Vickie, and Dolph, and the Bellas, sticking your noses in our lives. Get the hell over yourself." AJ gave him a deadly stare, but then changed her expression in a split of a second and grinned. She gathered her things and skipped away.

She started to get ready for her match against Nikki Bella. AJ had a feeling that Nikki, or her sister, or both of them would try another stunt tonight. She felt two large hands circle her waist.

"I don't think I wished you a Happy Valentines."

AJ smiled and responded, "yes you did actually, twice, but I don't mind hearing it again."

John spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart, John's eyes moved up and down on his girlfriend. It was the first time he was seeing her in her new gear.

"What do you think?" She raised her arms and twirled around.

"I love it."

"Thanks."

"You're beautiful, AJ."

"Thanks, John." AJ slowly slid her arms around his neck. "And, babe, I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?" John asked again, his face drawing closer to hers

"Really," AJ repeated.

John wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "Gimme a hint."

"No."

"Not even a hint?"

"You'll have to wait till tonight."

"Ok, I can wait." They kissed. "You've got a match coming up soon."

"Yes," she sighed, "with the other Bella."

"If you beat Nikki it'll put you in the number one contender's match for the Diva's championship."

"I feel like I'm ready for her…I just want to…tear her to shreds tonight and…I really want that title, John."

"And you're gonna get it, you've been working your entire life to get to this moment. It's gonna happen, baby." AJ smiled up at him. "Let me come out with you."

"I'd love that," she said, "and—…" AJ stopped midway of what she was saying. There was a ruffling sound coming from outside the door of the locker room. She and John exchanged looks of curiosity. "What is that?" John just shrugged his shoulders. AJ took both his hands in hers and walked outside the locker room. The two walked down the corridor for a bit. The sound was getting louder.

They stopped at a corner and spotted a scruffy-faced leprechaun rummaging through the trash bins.

"Whoa, whoa, hey now," John exclaimed, nudging him with his foot. "What, are you looking for your gold coins in there, pal?"

Hornswoggle brushed himself off. He shook his head at John. He waved at AJ, who waved back at him. He reached for a rose and gave it to her. He grinned widely and made the shape of a heart with his hands and then scurried down the hall.

AJ studied the rose in her hand, looking amused. John stood there staring after Hornswoggle and then he looked back at AJ. He cleared his throat and pointed at the rose:

"The little guy's still got a crush on you." He knew that AJ had some sort of history with the leprechaun. He chuckled.

AJ giggled, "are you jealous that I got a valentine from someone else?" She traced the rose head around John's chin and cheek.

John clasped his hands together. "Not at all."

AJ placed the rose on the crate and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure."

They both started laughing together.

"So I'm gonna go finish getting ready for my match, and then I've gotta go see the doctor after." John went to say something, but she raised her hands. "It's fine, it's alright, babe. It's just a quick examination."

John nodded, "alright. See you later?"

"Yes." They kissed.

John watched her as she walked off.

Later that night, Nikki was in the ring with Brie at her side. The Light it Up theme song came on.

And her opponent, being accompanied by John Cena, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee! Lillian Garcia announced.

The crowd got to their feet and cheered for not only AJ but John Cena as well. Nikki turned her head and gave Brie a look of concern. She wasn't expecting John to be at ringside. AJ came skipping down to the ring with John at her side. He opened the ropes for her to enter. He went in behind her and did his signature pose for the crowd. He never accompanied a Diva to the ring before. But he wanted his girlfriend AJ to know that he was there to support her. And there wouldn't be a better night than tonight to do it, on Valentine's day.

The ref signalled for the bell to ring so the match could commence. Before John exited the ring the people in the arena started clapping and once again started chanting: John loves AJ…John loves AJ. While John smiled and shrugged his shoulders, and AJ blushed. Nikki frowned, not liking what she was hearing at all. AJ motioned Nikki to make a move, feeling more pumped than ever.

The two Divas sized each other up in the centre of the ring. Before AJ could grab hold of her, Nikki got the upper hand first and took AJ down. She continuously started punching her and banged her down on the mat. AJ knew that Nikki had issues with her and this wasn't just about winning this match. But AJ had no intentions of letting her win tonight. She was able to gain control and with all her strength she kicked Nikki off with both legs. She bounced off the ropes and connected with the clothesline against Nikki. She bounced off once more and connected with another one. The crowd cheered.

"Come on, baby!" John said from the side.

Nikki attempted to scoop AJ up and attack with the backbreaker, but AJ manoeuvred around, countered and reversed it into a tornado DDT.

She's flying around the ring like a ping pong ball, one of the commentators had said.

Well, that's the brilliant athleticism from AJ Lee for you, the other said, I mean throughout her time in the industry, I've seen her do moves I've never seen before from neither man or woman.

Nikki gained control over AJ's waist pulling her into a pin. She kicked out. Nikki bounced AJ's head off the turnbuckle then clotheslined her. She picked her up again and did the neck breaker on her. AJ clutched the back of her neck as Nikki devilishly smiled knowing that was her weak spot at the moment. John eyed his girlfriend carefully making sure she was ok.

"What have you got, AJ?" Nikki screamed down at her. "You've got nothing!" She stomped down on her neck a couple of times.

As she went for another kick, AJ caught her foot and pulled her down. Both women got on their feet again. Nikki picked AJ up again, but AJ used all her body strength and dropped the casadora bulldog on her.

"Come on, Nikki!" Brie yelled.

AJ bounced off the ropes and locked Nikki and flung her around with a headscissors manoeuvre.

John clapped, as did the whole arena. No matter who her opponent was or how tough the competition, it didn't take away AJ's spunk. She got the upper hand kicking Nikki in the midsection which dropped her to her knees. AJ came off the ropes and got her with the Shining Wizard.

As she went for the pin, Brie got up on the apron wanting to cause the "twin distraction." The ref turned his attention towards her.

John came up at the side. He held his arms open and said: "come on get down. It's a fair fight, just get down."

The ref kept yelling at Brie to get away from the apron.

Everyone knew that John wouldn't do anything to Brie because she was a woman. But that didn't mean he would let her interfere in this match. Plus, he was still pissed that the twins had pushed AJ off that stage.

Brie jumped back down. With force, she shoved John, started talking trash to him, and then delivered a slap to his face.

"Ohhh!" the crowd exclaimed.

AJ distracted, as she saw what just happened. Nikki regained control and tried to roll AJ into a pin from behind like how Brie did before, but AJ held onto the ropes. She quickly turned and lifted her kneecap into Nikki's face. AJ now took her chance and twirled around on her trapping her into the Black Widow.

Nikki struggled. She had no way of getting out of this one. She started tapping out. The bell rang and AJ released her.

Here is your winner, by submission, AJ Lee!

But AJ wasn't finished. She immediately slid out of the ring and started towards Brie, wanting to get back at her for slapping John. But John caught her around the waist and held her back against his chest.

Brie had already started running to her sister who had gotten out of the ring.

"It's all good, baby," John whispered into AJ's ear.

He pulled her into the ring and lifted her hand in victory. The crowd cheered louder. AJ grinned as she was now officially the number one contender for the Diva's title. She wrapped her arms around John and hugged him. John hugged her back. AJ's Light it Up theme song was playing. When they pulled apart, John held up his index finger as a 1, saying that AJ was one more step ahead in fulfilling her dream of becoming Diva's Champion.

AJ's response was holding John's face in her hands and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. She thanked him for his support. She couldn't wait for them to get back to the hotel and celebrate this Valentine's night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Backstage Nikki Bella was irate.

"Can't believe I lost to that tramp!" she snapped to her sister.

"You'll get her back, don't worry."

"I just lost my number one contender's match, Brie, and what was up with you? Why did you slap John? Was that necessary?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

"You just gave us more reason to be on his bad side…for me to be on his bad side."

"I'm sorry, but...sis, John is obviously in love with AJ…I mean they're practically joined at the hip. Don't you think you should—

"Be quiet!" Nikki shouted, "I don't want to hear it. John doesn't know what a real woman is. It's only a matter of time until I make him find out who that is."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N- sorry the delay in the update, busy with work and such. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW! Cheers- Danielle**_


	21. Chapter 20

John and AJ arrived back at the hotel. AJ had requested a suite for herself and John. She couldn't wait to show him what they had done inside.

"My eyes are closed down tight," John said.

"Good, no peeking," said AJ. She used her card to open the door. When they were both inside she threw her stuff at the side and closed the door behind them. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

John opened his eyes to see a huge suite, done up from the curtains to the large king-sized bed that had rose petals on the comforter. The curtains were drawn to the side to show a beautiful night view of the city, the table was set for two with bottles of champagne, dimmed lights some shining red, and flowers.

"Wow…AJ, I…"

AJ shyly looked up at him. "Do you hate it?"

"Hate it? I love it, it's amazing."

"I asked the manager to have the suite ready by the time we came back."

John removed his cap. He turned and took her hands in his. "I love it." He leaned in and gave her a long kiss.

"I'm glad," she said, her arms around him. "So, before we have dinner, why don't we get cleaned up." She was getting that look of lust her in eyes as they stared at each other. "The jacuzzi's all warmed up…with bubbles." John couldn't help himself, he leaned down for another kiss, but AJ turned her head away. She looked at him grinning. "Come on." She took his hand led him into the suite bathroom.

The bathroom was only lit up by a wall lamp and candles that surrounded the tub. The water glimmered through the bubbles and the red petals floated. The two stripped down to their undergarments and sat in the tub. John held AJ in his arms. She only let him steal a few kisses while they sat and enjoyed each other's company just talking, joking, with a glass of wine in hand. She wanted to save the best for last for the Cenation Leader, her superhero.

After soaking in the jacuzzi, and after a romantic dinner, AJ led John into the bedroom. She turned around and looked at him. She wasn't showing any shyness this time.

"John…I want you to make love to me."

John looked at AJ with all seriousness in his eyes. He sighed and held her close in his arms. "Are you sure?" He knew how fragile and shaken up she was the last time they were close to having sex.

"Yes, I've never been so sure in my life," she said. "You've been," she sighed, "just amazing…no one in my life has ever made me feel so loved as much as you have. And I know things haven't been easy for you in the last year at work and with your divorce, but—

John put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Sweetheart…when my marriage crumbled, I thought relationships weren't for me. But AJ, you've given me so much. And…" he chuckled scratching the back of his head, "I honestly gotta say I never expected to fall in love with anyone, but…I did with you, and I know that I never want to lose you. You've filled up this empty space that I've had inside me."

AJ smiled, putting a hand to his face. "That's sweet. I know I don't want to lose you either." She undid the sash of her robes and let it fall soundlessly to the floor, leaving her in black and red bra and panties. "I'm all yours, John…I want you to touch me." She took his hands in his and put them around her waist.

The Doctor of Thuganomics could feel his body heating up. His heart started beating faster, he couldn't take his eyes off hers. He connected his lips with hers. Their kisses turned long and passionate. John held her tight against him leaving no space between them. AJ moaned into his mouth, her hands moving from his face to the back of his head. John lifted her up in his arms. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist. The kiss wasn't broken. He gently sat her down on the bed.

"Turn around and lay down," he whispered to her. AJ turned and laid down on her stomach. John stood up and removed his own robes. He bent back down and whispered, "close your eyes, baby, relax."

AJ closed her eyes and smiled as she felt him plant kisses on her shoulder, the back of her neck, and on her lower back. She turned around, grabbed his face in her hands again and hungrily kissed him. When John detached his lips from hers, he went for her neck. She gasped, loving the feeling.

"John…" she moaned. John looked into her eyes. "You take the pain away…"

John knew for someone like AJ that may have meant a lot of things. He didn't respond, he smiled and continued to kiss her and caress her and her body. He moaned as she ran her hands down his torso. She whimpered at the feeling of the tightness of his abs. She loved how his body pressed her down on the bed.

"I love you, AJ," John said against her lips, "more than anything."

"I love you too, John." AJ took the helm of his boxer shorts and slowly started pulling them down.

John latched his finger on the line of her panties and slid them down her legs. Their kisses started growing more and more soundly and passionate. With AJ's legs wrapped around his waist, John positioned himself between her legs and entered her. They hadn't broken the kiss. He started moving at a steadier pace.

"Oh, John," AJ gasped.

John's hands started wandering all over her body. He groaned as he continued to slide in and out of her. "AJ…" He didn't allow her to shift, he wanted full dominance over her in that moment. He kept their bodies closely pressed against one another's as he started moving faster.

"John…oh God, John."

"I'm already so close, baby girl."

AJ's breathing laboured, she held onto his body not wanting to let go. She then gave in, John climaxed not long after her, letting out a loud groan after his release. AJ grinned, her long locks were sprawled out on the pillow. She kissed his shoulder. John laid down pulling her into his arms. She pulled the covers over the both of them.

"That was perfect," she moaned into his chest.

"It was," John said. "Amazing."

The two laid in silence, just taking in what had just happened and just the closeness they felt with each other. Everything with what they were being accused of in the past, sneaking around and sleeping together, trying to avoid that scandal and now here they were, the Face of the WWE and the Geek Goddess, laying contently in bed together.

"How do you feel?" John asked.

"Like I'm in paradise. I've never felt so relaxed."

John smiled and kissed her forehead. "Me too."

There was another moment of silence before AJ started again, "John?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him from his chest. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

John looked down at her. He wasn't expecting that question. But with AJ Lee, he knew he had to expect the unexpected, which is one of the reasons he loved her.

"No, I don't think you're crazy, AJ."

AJ didn't look too convinced that that was the truth. "Come on, you can be honest, I won't be mad."

"That is the truth though," John replied, stroking her face, "I mean after everything you've been through with Vickie and all that went down Daniel Bryan, Punk, and Dolph…your reactions were understandable. But I don't think you're crazy, I never did."

AJ stared at him, she didn't reply. She sat up with the sheets around her and walked over to the window. "The way I acted was crazy because I've been used…I see what you're saying."

John got off the bed and went behind her. He turned her around so she would look at him. "All of them treated you badly, that's why you acted the way you did. But the way you are as a woman, as a Diva, you're your own person in that ring, you don't try to be anyone else. You speak your mind when or when not spoken to. You have your own world, that's what everyone…that's what I love about you." AJ smiled, shyly looking down. "And the way you do things. The way you are…it's not crazy…it's… _different_." He smiled.

Out of all the guys AJ has been with or dealt with, John Cena was the only one who never called her crazy or has never taunted her for being crazy.

John scooped her up in his arms causing her to giggle. "Come back to bed, I'm cold," he said. He embraced her once more when they got back into the bed. "Alright, so my turn to ask a question."

"Go ahead."

John took her right hand and ran a finger on the three black bracelets she had on her wrist. He looked at them. "I notice that you never take these bracelets off. Do you just like them? Or do they mean something to you?"

"Yes, John, they do mean a lot to me," AJ sighed deeply. "One represents the life I had and the mistakes I made, the second for the death I'd escaped when I was in my teens, and the third for my second chance at life, like a rebirth." This was something she never really told anyone. It was just something that never came up, not even with Kaitlyn. She never opened up to anyone like this before.

John was curious to know more about what she had gone through, but he decided to let it rest for now.

"Well," he said, reaching over to the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a rectangular box. "I hope this doesn't cramp your style. I wanted to give this to you at the arena after your match, but I think now is a better time. Happy Valentines, baby." He kissed her.

"I told you not to get me anything."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"One that I adore and love."

"Open it."

AJ opened the box, revealing a sterling silver bracelet with black sapphire stones.

"It's beautiful, I love it."

"I'm glad," John helped her put it on. "I love you."

"And I love you too." They kissed. The power couple fell into a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N- I thought it important to include a moment between John and AJ where they discuss her state of mind. It comes up every now and then, because with AJ (Lee) Mendez it's unavoidable, but I wanted to write a heart to heart as well. Even as a storyline I never thought AJ was crazy as many perceived or deciphered her to be. FYI: the three black bracelets that she wears, really do represent what I said they do- copyright to her bio READ/ENJOY/REVIEW! - cheers, Danielle**_


	22. Author's Note 2

**A/N** \- Hi guys, I haven't posted a chapter in a while. Like it's said, all the ideas are there, but it's just getting them down is the thing sometimes. I'm sorry for the delay. Keep reading and reviewing! Cheers!- Danielle aka _**dandin**_


	23. Chapter 21

A couple of weeks had passed. John and AJ still went on strong. There were a lot of people who were still shocked at how well and long the relationship was lasting between the two. People had often told AJ that she definitely knew her way around the dating game after all the men she's dealt with, but everyone was starting to realize that this time it was different.

John pulled up in the parking lot outside the arena in New Jersey. Tonight would be in the night he would be meeting some of AJ's family. She hadn't come to the arena with him, she went ahead to meet up with her family first before coming to work. For John, it seemed like she was more nervous that he was. She hadn't said too much about the family, only that they'd be meeting them at a restaurant after the show.

Xxxxxxxxxx

John went into catering. He loaded his plate with some lasagna and sat down.

"Can I join you?" John looked up and saw Nikki. "Everywhere is full." Catering was full, there were no tables left. He shook his and pointed at the chair gesturing that it was ok.

"John, sincerely, I'm sorry about that slap Brie gave you that night."

John lifted his head from his plate again. "Doesn't matter. Brushed off my shoulder."

"Good." John continued to eat his lasagna and played around with his phone. Nikki wanted to keep the conversation going. "So any plans for tonight after the show?"

"Yes actually, I am meeting AJ's family tonight."

"Ah yes, of course, the Jersey girl."

"Yup."

"John we've known each other for years, right? Like, we go way back."

"Yes."

"I've also known AJ a long time, since NXT," said Nikki, "and I'm telling you for your well-being, you need to save yourself while there's still time."

John sighed while we chewed on his food and dropped his fork, "why the hell is everyone trying to involve themselves in my relationship with AJ?"

"Because we all know about her _track record_ and we all know what's coming next."

"Alright, look, Nikki," said John, he was getting annoyed just as much as AJ was about people sticking their noses in their private lives. "My relationship with AJ is my business and my business only, not anyone else's. I'm a grown man, I don't need anyone to look out for me."

"That's exactly why I'm saying this, John," Nikki said again, "you're a good man and you should be with someone who'll work with you and bring you up not bring you down with them.'

"Ok," John wiped his mouth with a napkin, "and with that, ladies and gentlemen, I bid you adieu." He stood up from his seat and walked out of catering. He huffed, shaking his head. He met up with Seamus and Kofi Kingston in the locker room. They noticed he came in looking a bit irritated.

"What's the crack, fella?" asked Seamus.

"Answer me honestly," John said, sitting down, "do people have nothing else to do but just to take a jab at my love life?"

"They're just jealous and envious," Kofi said. "Pay no mind."

"I can't get through one single night at work without someone trying to steer me away from AJ."

"Ah, let me guess if it's not our beloved managing supervisor it's either gotta be Ziggler or the Bellas," said Seamus.

"Spot on," said John.

"But like Kofi said, pay no mind, John," said Seamus, "everyone knows that you're never gonna leave your lass, and she's very much in love with you. That's all that matters, fella."

"Damn straight I'm never gonna leave her."

"Too right, I mean it's like my great, great grand-uncle Finbar McSweeney used to simply say, _you love someone, because they sing a song that only you can hear_."

That one actually made John smile. His friend often quoted a lot of things that he couldn't always keep up with, but this one he thought to be true.

"I'll take that one."

"So AJ's in her home state tonight," said Kofi.

"Yup, I'm meeting some of her family tonight."

"Ahhh," Seamus and Kofi said in unison, exchanging looks.

"You nervous?" asked Seamus.

"No, I'm ready for it," John said, "but I think AJ is a little nervous."

"Probably just because she wants everything to go well," said Kofi.

"Remember there's no second time for a first impression, fella," said Seamus slapping him on the back, "so try not be late, press down your shirt, gel up that army cut, and show AJ's mom how much you loveeee her," Seamus said, with Kofi chuckling beside him. "Soft lad."

"I have every intention of doing just that."

"Where is the lassie anyway?" asked Seamus.

"She went to meet up with her mom and sister for a bit. She'll be around later."

"Yeah, she might…or she might just crumble up and run away," a voice then said from behind. John turned his head and saw Daniel Bryan enter the locker room. "You know for the last couple of weeks…almost months…the only thing I've been hearing around here is how the fairy-tale relationship between Cena and AJ has been blossoming and blossoming and blossoming. Quite frankly, Cena, it all makes me want to vomit. You two going around thinking that you'll be the soon-to-be new power couple of the WWE." John looked at both Seamus and Kofi who both shared the same "what the fuck" look on their faces. " _I_ am the only one who will have the power once I get that title from right underneath your nose, Cena."

"You something, Dany boy, I'm seriously just about ready to smack that—

"No, no," John said holding his hand in front of Seamus, "it's all right, Seamus. Bryan, AJ and I are not striving to be a power couple. I am not using AJ as a pawn or someone to make me look good, or someone to blame for my losses. I love her and our relationship is no one else's concern. But one thing," John held up his finger, "one thing I will promise you if need be I will beat down your arrogant, whiny ass for that title just like I did, Del Rio. Now get out of my sight, and stay away from AJ. If you go anywhere near her—

"You'll do what?" Daniel asked moving more into his face, "Or you'll do what, Cena? I know that I've still got AJ in the palm of my hand."

"Knock it off."

"Everyone knows when she thinks someone's out to get her, she turns into the crazy girl that cries wolf."

Daniel now staggered back as John's powerful right hand knocked him back. There was now a scuffle in the locker room. The two men started throwing fisticuffs. Two refs burst into the locker room and tried to pull them apart. Seamus and Kofi grabbed John and restrained him, while Daniel was pulled back by the two refs.

"That's enough guys, come on!" one of them yelled. "Break it up."

"Easy, easy, man," Kofi said on one side of John.

"You better get your act together, Bryan!" Seamus yelled at Daniel as he was pushed out the locker room.

John steadied his breathing. Kofi and Seamus slowly let him go.

"Alright?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright guys, thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AJ had her arms wrapped around John's neck as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He cupped the back of her head in his and deepened the kiss. His eyes were closed down as he took in and felt every second. He planted a couple of more light kisses on her lips before pulling away. He sighed as he held the Diva beauty in his arms.

"Babe, what's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Why?"

"Come on, John…I know you." She replied smiling.

"I'm just happy to see you."

"Me too, but…I know something happened, tell me."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"John…"

John rested his forehead against AJ's. "Daniel Bryan."

AJ removed her hands from his neck. She knew whatever happened it concerned her. Her eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

"Just whining, nothing new."

"He said something about me, didn't he?" AJ's heart started beating faster, her fists clenched. "I don't know why he can't just...he knows I'm happy with you, why does he have to-

"AJ, baby," John wrapped his massive arms around her from behind and held her close. "Daniel Bryan is a sissy, ok? Like Seamus said, he talks way too much out of his ass. He just wants to be heard." AJ smiled. "Let him go on talking to himself, maybe if we're lucky we can admit him into a psychiatric ward like you did when you were GM." AJ smiled and laughed.

"That would be nice." She turned around and kissed him.

"Now tell me, how'd it go with your family?"

"It went fine, my mom made reservations for us tonight at a Mediterranean restaurant."

"Sounds amazing."

"We'll see," said AJ, "I just don't want my mom to say anything that may put you off."

"After everything we've been through, you're worried about that?'

AJ smiled, folding her hands and staring shyly down at her feet. "You're right…I'm just overthinking as usual. It'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere, AJ, remember that."

AJ pulled him into a scorching kiss, and John happily responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A/N- hey readers! This is the longest I've taken to update, sorry about that. But don't worry, it's still going and still fresh. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW! Cheers- Danielle aka dandin**_


	24. Chapter 22

Raw had ended and John and AJ were back in their hotel room. AJ had just hung up with her sister who said that she and her mom were near the restaurant.

John came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He stopped and looked at the Geek Goddess and smiled.

"You look amazing."

AJ frowned and looked down at herself. "It's only a black top and jeans."

John shook his head. "You look sexy." He wrapped his hands around her slim waist and pressed his lips against her neck. AJ smiled and slid her hands around his neck. He gently laid her down on the bed kissing her on her face and neck.

"Babe," said AJ resting her forehead against John's, "as much as I'm loving this, we can't right now. We've got to get to the restaurant.

"We can spare half an hour," mumbled John against her face.

"Not a good idea to keep my mom waiting," she said from underneath him. She gently nudged him so she could sit up. "Now get dressed or else you'll have to take a cold shower in a matter of seconds."

"Ha ha," said John. AJ giggled. "Why don't you go ahead since you're all ready and I'll be right behind you."

"It's ok I can wait for you." Before John could respond, AJ's phone pinged. She got another text saying that her family arrived at the restaurant. "They've arrived already."

"You go ahead, I won't be long," John said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"For sure," said John, "gotta make sure this soldier looks his best for the family."

"I think this soldier always looks good," said AJ running her finger down his chest.

"Yeah?" They kissed.

"Ok, I'll go ahead," she said pulling on her jean jacket and grabbing her purse from the side table. "Don't be late," with that she gave him one last peck on the mouth before skipping out the door.

John sighed as he examined himself in the mirror. He fixed his collar and the buttons on his shirt. He couldn't believe it, he actually felt nervous. A match for the world title, going up against icons in the ring he felt pretty ready, strong and confident. But now meeting his girlfriend AJ Lee's parents, the parents of the woman who was making him fall crazy in love, he actually started to feel a bundle of nerves.

It didn't hit him how nervous he was until now. He had remembered when he was with Liz, he felt a little awkward meeting her family, but he kind of just winged the situation. He would make sure this night went smoothly. Or at least that's what he thought when he heard a noise from outside the door room. It was a scream.

"What the hell," he said.

He quickly went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Nikki on the ground clutching her waist while panting.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my side, I don't know what's wrong," she responded, still clutching her side.

John just stood there for a minute, but then he shook it off knowing he had to do something. He sighed and scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his room.

"Have you called someone?"

"No, I thought it would just blow over, but it started getting worse." Nikki then smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Let's just call a nurse up and get you some help, I've got to go."

"Why isn't AJ with you?"

"She's with her family, they're waiting for me."

"I see."

"Are you gonna be ok? I'll call a doctor for you."

"I'll be fine, it'll go away."

"I'll help you back to your room."

"Brie's out right now and she's got our room key."

John sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, I'm sorry, Nikki, but you can't stay here."

"Well just stay with me until she gets back," Nikki reached out and grabbed his hand, "she shouldn't be gone for too long."

"AJ's waiting for me. I'm already running late."

John knew that AJ would soon be calling him to find out where he was and what was keeping him.

"I just don't want to be alone if the pain gets worse."

"Which is why I said you should call a medic up here or I can go find Chris," said John, "but if you're sure the pain will go away then you'll be fine."

"Just help me."

"I-…" John was cut off by his cell phone going off. He looked and saw AJ's name come up on the display. He quickly to the doorway where the door was still opened to answer. "Hi, baby."

" _John…we're here waiting, is everything ok? Are you still coming?"_

"Of course I'm coming, I'm just—…" John looked back at Nikki who still sat on his bed, "I just got a little delayed, there was an accident along the way."

" _Are you hurt?"_

"No baby, not me," he could hear the worry in her voice. "I'll be right there. I'll apologize a hundred times over if I have to once I'm there."

There was a pause, before AJ replied, _"I'll see you soon…I love you."_

"I love you too," John said smiling into the phone. John stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned around. He started remembering Seamus' wise words to him, that there was never a second time for a first impression. And boy, was he off to a lousy start. Without another thought, he scooped up Nikki in his arms and head towards the door.

"John what are you—

"I'm taking you to the nurse," said John, "I've got to get out of here now."

"But—

"It won't do you any good sticking around here."

John kicked the door shut with his leg and carried Nikki to the nurse's area despite her objections.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AJ stood near the entrance of the restaurant waiting for John to arrive. She kept looking down at her phone. She glanced over her shoulder where her mom sat beside her sister. She could tell she was getting restless. AJ slowly breathed in and out trying to remain calm. She knew John wouldn't let her down, he loved her.

"It's ok, John loves you, come on AJ," she whispered to herself. She whispered this a few times over while rubbing her arm up and down.

Her stomach stopped churning as she saw the door burst open. "AJ."

She let out of a breath of relief and a big smile came upon her face as she saw John. She opened her arms and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You're here," she whispered into his chest.

John sighed. When he pulled away he cupped her face in his hands. "I apologize, baby."

"I thought for a moment that…you'd changed your mind…what happened?"

"It's not important, I'll tell you later."

AJ nodded and took his hand and led him over to their table.

John looked at AJ's older sister and her mom.

"Hello," her sister said.

"I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm not usually like this."

"It's all good you're here now," her older sister said, she stood up from the booth excitedly, "I don't think introductions are necessary on your end, John Cena, so allow me to do so. I'm Erica. Nice to meet you."

John grinned and shook her hand. He immediately caught the resemblance between AJ and her sister. They had the exact same facial features, Erica's a little older of course and her hair was shorter.

"The pleasure is mine," John shook her hand.

"Well this is a nice start to the evening, you showing up late and keeping three ladies waiting," AJ's mom then said rather hotly, without looking up from her menu.

This had created a pause between John, AJ and Erica.

John clasped his hands together and replied, "Yes I know, but I will make it up to you all."

AJ cleared her throat. "Hun…this is my mom, Janet."

"It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am," John held out his hand for the lady. When she didn't acknowledge him, he softly smiled and pulled his hand back. He knew she was going to be a bit of a challenge. "How about we all sit down?" Was what he then said.

"Do you like Mediterranean food, John?" Erica asked.

"I love it," he said wrapping his arm around AJ, "nothing beats fresh falafels."

Everyone took their orders, John and AJ started talking about their careers on the road, how their time has been together. Erica started to tell tales of her life, the relationship between herself, AJ and their older brother. AJ being the youngest out of the three either blushed or covered her face as her sister told John funny childhood stories. AJ's mother wasn't really saying much, only a few words here and there. John noticed she hardly looked at him. She was a woman with a hard personality.

"But in all seriousness, John, thanks for making AJ happy," Erica said, "even when we're talking on the phone, her voice is lively I can tell she's happy."

John turned his head and looked at AJ. They smiled at each other. "I'm the lucky one, can't remember the last time I've felt like this. I didn't think I would again after—

"After your divorce," Erica said.

John chuckled and asked AJ, "exactly how much do you tell her about me?"

"Hey," Erica interjected, "I may not have been a fanatic wrestling fan like AJ and my brother, but I still do follow it a little."

"And it just so happened shortly after your divorce, you started to embrace my daughter," Janet then said, "she had it all you know. When she was General Manager."

"Mom…" AJ started to say.

"No I want you to listen what I have to say, daughter," Janet said, holding up her hand, "you were doing well with that position. You were at the top." She then turned and looked at John. "Then you come into her life and cause her to lose everything."

AJ's hands clenched her fists, her heart starting to beat fast. "That wasn't John's fault, mom. I told you that that scandal was all Vickie Guerrero. She's had it out for me before John and I even met."

"Motivation was obviously given."

"It's ok, AJ," John said. "You're right. I do take part of the blame for what AJ had gone through with her job. But I do love her, and although yes she is not GM anymore, I don't regret getting together with her. And I'm not with her to make myself look good, or to create a power couple of the face of the WWE."

"I believe you, John," said Erica.

"That's nice," Janet said, with a small smile. She wiped her mouth with her napkin before excusing herself from the table.

It took John by surprise how she suddenly changed her attitude in a split of a second. He noticed the same habit in AJ.

AJ placed her hands on John's lap. "I'm sorry, she's just—

"Hey," John said softly, his forehead against hers, "believe me, it's ok. It's alright."

"I'm gonna go check on her," Erica started said. But just before she could get up, AJ stopped her:

"No, it's ok, sis," she said, "let me." She kissed John on his cheek and went to check on her mom.

"Don't think she doesn't like you," said Erica to John, "she just has her days."

John just smiled knowingly and took another gulp of his wine. "No need to explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and AJ spent about two more hours with AJ's mom and sister before saying their goodbyes and heading back to their hotel in the core of Jersey. After dinner AJ's mom Janet was a lot more civil with John, she started to genuinely converse with him more which he was happy about. It was obvious to him that AJ loved her family, but at the same time, he could sense a strain, particularly between her and her mom.

John closed the door behind him and dropped the key on the dresser.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He chuckled, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

AJ had her back to him, she didn't say anything. John turned her around so she could face him. "Right?"

"You don't need to be nice."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom giving you the cold shoulder like that…"

"AJ…really it's ok. She was just concerned about you that if you stick with me it'll lead you down the wrong path."

"Funny," said AJ, "people are saying the same thing will happen to you if you stay with me."

"I love you," said John, as-a-matter-of-fact way.

AJ stood there, playing with the ends of her hair. Her eyes then averted to John's. She smiled giving in. "I love you too." She grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him down and kissed him. The two stood there kissing furiously.

"AJ," John moaned into her mouth, "I wanted to—

"No, don't please," she said in between kisses. "Let's not talk right now"

"Ok," John simply said, and without another word, he pushed her back on the bed not breaking the kiss.

 **A/N-** _ **READ/ENJOY/REVIEW!- cheers- Danielle**_


	25. Chapter 23

A week later John sat on the sofa of his suite. He was hooked up to a machine. AJ approached him. She tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't.

"So how long do you have to use that?" She put a glass of lemonade on the table in front of him.

"Why?"

John recently had visited the doctor. He injured his elbow not too long ago while doing some intense training. They now had him using a muscle stimulator.

"Just looks like your arm's going crazy."

"Like I can't control it? Because I can't." He used his other arm and pulled her against him.

AJ ran her fingers down his massive arms and down his chest.

 _His chest is so manly and hot_ , she thought to herself.

"I know what you're thinking," John whispered, clearing his throat.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"My muscles bumbling here, it's turning you on, isn't it?"

"What?" AJ asked, grinning. "Your little arm seizure?"

John laughed and pressed his lips against hers. He sighed turning the knob down on the remote of his stimulator. "This is trying to pump the fluid out of my elbow."

For the next few minutes, the two started playing around with the simulator. John placed the pads on his chest and gave the remote to AJ.

"Ok, I'm scared to do this," said AJ.

"Go easy on me," he replied.

"Well, it's next to your heart so…"

"Mehh, nothing's gonna happen."

She started turning the knob of the remote. John yelped out clutching his heart which made AJ jump and making her almost drop the remote. John's look of "pain" turned into a big grin on his face.

"Oh my God, John!" AJ said clutching her hair. She slapped him on his chest. John laughed as he succeeded with his cruel joke against the WWE's Geek Goddess.

After a few kisses, he pulled her onto his lap.

"So, tonight's your big match for the Diva's title…ready?"

The Diva's title was all that was on AJ's mind. Even when she had been GM of Raw she still had the hope of one day becoming Diva's champion. Everyone at this point knew her story. It had been what she worked for basically all her life.

"The title is going to be mine," she said, "nothing is going to stop me. Something needs to be done to rectify this trend in the Diva's division, the trend of sucking up, this trend of having big breasts and high heels. Or the thought that we're just eye candy. I want people to know that the Diva who loves comic books and video games can win the title because she's good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the day AJ was at the arena she started warming up for her match against Leila. She and Leila were good friends and even though AJ was going to do whatever it took to become champion, she would never lose her respect for her fellow Diva.

Kaitlyn approached her as she laced up her grey chuck taylors.

"Hey, Kaitlyn," she greeted her best friend with a grin.

"Hey, so…big night, you ready?"

AJ folded her hands and sighed, "I've waited my whole life for this moment, but I'm ready. I'm pumped."

"Hey, look, you've got this," Kaitlyn held out her fist and the two chick busters bumped fists, "you've beaten Leila before."

"Yeah, I can do this," said AJ, holding it together.

"How's John?"

AJ smiled sweetly, "my baby's still healing, taking it easy. He doesn't have a match tonight, but he still came to support me."

Kaitlyn raised her hands, "You've got the perfect man."

Before AJ could respond, she was cut off by two identical figures. Her smile faded.

"And look who it is, Brie," Nikki said, with a smug smirk. "Little Miss Psycho and her man-armed bestie."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and looked back at AJ, "ignore her."

"No, no, it's fine, Kaitlyn," said AJ, "Let the twin plastic mannequins say what they want to say. Let them go on with their same old boring story. Yeah, let them try to drag me down like they've tried so hard to do, oh, and failed to do so far, let them go out there and try to sell their "giving Divas a chance," to the universe. You two, especially you, Nikki, wanna stand there and look down your nose at me?" AJ's glare turned into a big smile. She started laughing. "Why can't you just admit what this is really about?" Her face now became more serious and she inched closer to Nikki Bella.

"Enlighten me then, AJ," said Nikki, crossing her arms, "What exactly is this all about?"

"Yeah sure I'll enlighten you," she responded, "I know you're expecting me to mention John's name, right?" She didn't even wait for Nikki to respond and just said, "yes, I thought so. Well yes, that's what this is partially about, but aside from that, you just can't admit that I'm good. That there is no other Diva in this division like me." AJ inched even closer. "And tonight out there in that ring, I'm going to prove it when I become Diva's champion."

With that AJ grinned and lightly skipped off with Kaitlyn by her side.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Light it Up theme song sounded in the arena. AJ came skipping out as usual, her demeanour seemed calm as her long black hair flowed after each skip.

The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Diva's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!

AJ wiped her feet off like she normally did before entering the ring. She felt light as air, she smiled and sat herself on the ropes.

" _Well this is definitely a big night for AJ as it's her first shot at winning the Diva's title_ ," said Michael Cole. " _And John Cena who won't be competing for a couple of nights after pulling a few muscles, is here in building supporting AJ,"_ said JBL.

"That's what a good boyfriend does," the King said.

"I gotta say I am stunned that their relationship is still going strong, after all, we all know AJ's track record when it comes to the WWE Superstars," Cole said. "But things seem to be pretty calm between her and Cena."

"They're in love, what more can we say, Michael?"

Her opponent Leila entered the ring. She held her title up in the air. AJ sweetly smiled and waved at her from the ropes.

The ref signalled for the timekeeper to ring the bell. AJ hopped off the ropes. Before the two Divas started circling and sizing each other up, AJ extended her hand to Leila. The two shook hands.

"You can see the mutual respect that these two Divas have for one another," said Michael Cole.

They grabbed hold of each other. Leila got the first advantage by putting AJ in a headlock. She managed to break loose and push Leila against the ropes. Leila was dropped to the mat face first by a drop-toe-hold by AJ. AJ ran against the ropes herself and attacked Leila again with a dropkick. The crowd cheered.

Now AJ starting to get the advantage now.

AJ maneuvered again and placed Leila in a headlock trying to bring her down. As Leila started to slowly get up, AJ reversed the headlock into a neck breaker. But Leila soon started to elbow one, two, three times in the abdomen. When she was able to release herself from AJ's headlock, she ran against the ropes. She dodged AJ's attack, grabbed her air and slammed her with a running facebuster.

 _Leila's definitely got some moves, I tell you_

The crowd cheered louder went on.

AJ leaped up and connected with a tilt-a-whirl DDT. She was met with a loud applause from the crowd.

 _Ah, I was waiting for that one!_

 _Just the way AJ uses her entire body, makes it look like such a smooth connection._

AJ wanted to take advantage of every moment she had. She quickly climbed up on the top rope and successfully connected with a diving crossbody against Leila. She went for the pin. The ref counted to 2 before Leila kicked out.

Before a next move good be made, the "You could look," theme song came out. AJ's attention now turned towards the stage.

Nikki Bella came out, twirling her ass with no shame, she gave AJ a smirk and blew a kiss.

 _What is this all about?_

" _This just got a whole lot better,"_ the King said.

AJ stood her ground, eyeing Nikki carefully. But she was no fool. She didn't let herself get distracted for too long as she was still in this title match. She turned around, Leila took her down with a savate kick. She went for the cover, but AJ kicked out after a 2 two count.

 _What do you think Nikki Bella's thinking?_

 _Well you can definitely sense the tension between the two Divas ever since it was revealed that both Nikki and Brie were responsible for pushing AJ off that stage causing her to be rushed to the hospital._

 _According Nikki, AJ isn't a real Diva at all. What was it she said? That she's an embarrassment to the Diva's division?_

AJ once again got the advantage over her opponent by dropping her with the spinning heal kick. When Leila had dropped to her knees, AJ bounced off the ropes and hit her with her shining wizard move. Leila was out.

Nikki was now close to the ring. She started to cause a distraction by getting up on the mat. The ref started yelling at her to not interfere. If Nikki entered the ring, the match would be over by the result of disqualification and Leila would remain champion. That was something AJ was not about to let happen. She dropped a kick to the midsection of Nikki causing her to fall to the ground.

AJ turned around, she ran up to Leila, twirled herself around and locked her in the Black Widow.

" _The Black Widow's locked in, AJ's got her_!" Michael Cole yelled.

Leila started wailing in pain.

The crowd got louder. Nikki was about to cause another outburst. She turned around and saw Kaitlyn now running down to the ring. Nikki hoped down ready to take her on. But she wasn't fast enough for Kaitlyn.

 _Sphere by Kaitlyn!_ Michael yelled.

The audience responded with an "OHHHH."

" _Oh my God,"_ King exclaimed.

Nikki was down. Kaitlyn in all was getting fed up with the one or both Bellas sticking their noses in where they didn't belong.

Leila slowly stood up with AJ on top of her, but AJ still held on. Leila tried to counter, but she was unsuccessful.

" _Leila in agony."_

" _AJ Lee just for life hanging on. Is this the last effort?"_

Leila's abs were stretched under the vicious Black Widow. The people started cheering louder, clapping their hands.

The pained could be bared anymore. Leila tapped out. The ref signalled for the bell to ring again.

 _"Leila's tapped out! We've got a new champion! AJ's done it!"_

AJ's theme music came on. She let released Leila from the hold and rolled on the mat in disbelief.

" _Here is your winner by submission, and new Diva's champion, AJ Lee!"_

The crowd stood on their feet. AJ held her head and face in her hands, breathing heavily. She then buried her face in her new title and held it close to her heart.

" _Leila taps out to the Black Widow and AJ Lee has reached her goal in becoming Diva's champion."_

When AJ finally get on her feet, the referee raised her hand up in victory.

Kaitlyn entered slide into the ring leaving Nikki panting for breath on the ground. AJ couldn't help herself, she leaped into the arms of her best friend. The chickbusters stood embracing in the ring.

 _"Man, what a match,_ " the King said, " _what did you think of that sphere by Kaitlyn?"_

" _Kaitlyn in no doubt loyal to her best friend."_

AJ's hand was raised again before the crowd, this time by her bestie. AJ hugged the title for dear life never wanting to let go. She was almost in tears as this was more than just a title win for her. Her whole life she fought for this moment. Through the motels, the cars, and the streets she lived in, it was like she had just won her ticket to freedom.

She got up on the ropes and smiled. She whipped her hair around and held the title above her head.

The crowd got louder. The applause started to pick up.

And look who else is coming to join in on the celebration.

AJ got off the ropes and turned around. John got up on the mat and carefully entered the ring. He gave her a knowing smile. AJ grinned but stood there still shyly looking at the Doctor of Thuganomics.

Without a word, John took her in his arms and gave her one of the biggest hugs. AJ happily hugged him back with her title in between them. They only pulled apart to passionately kiss. Her theme music was still playing. John didn't only also raise her hand in to the crowd, but he grabbed her legs and hoisted her onto his good shoulder so she was able to raise her title higher.

As AJ sat up on her boyfriend John Cena's shoulder, she closed her eyes and took in the moment. She did it. She was Diva's Champion. She achieved her goal. The title was hers. She was free.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N- READ/ENJOY/REVIEW-cheers-Danielle**_


	26. Chapter 24

Tonight Raw was in New York City at Madison Square Garden. It was a little after twelve in the afternoon when John and AJ's SUV brought them to the arena. Their hotel was only of walking distance.

John got out from the back and then helped AJ out.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

"It's like we're getting off the plane," John said, taking his cap off, "like Airforce 1." He looked at his surroundings. So many memories flooded back to him. His first WrestleMania had been here. How so much time had flown.

Being at MSG had brought back many memories for AJ as well. Memories for her own personal reasons.

John and AJ gathered their luggage. AJ's Diva's title belt was wrapped securely around the pull-out handle of her suitcase.

"Shall we go check in?" John asked her.

"Yes, sorry," AJ adjusted her glasses while looking at her phone, "it's Erica texting me, she's so desperate for pictures."

"Tell her I say hi," John replied.

AJ entwined hands with John and the two headed off to their hotel. Once in their room, the two dropped off their luggage. AJ went over to the balcony and opened the curtains.

"Oh my God, this view is amazing, John. Come and see," she said.

John came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her; resting his chin on top of her head. "That is pretty cool. I can't tell you how much this place brings back memories for me."

"I know what you mean," said AJ.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, AJ turned around in John's arms. "Hey, can we go back to the arena?"

"Back to the arena?"

"Yeah, just to walk around, enjoy the scenery."

John looked over at the arena and then back to AJ. "Yeah, sure."

AJ smiled, "great. Don't worry I won't keep you long." She grabbed his hands and the two walked out the door.

The Geek Goddess and the Cenation Leader entered the arena. Doors were not open yet and there were no fans in the arena. Only security and the crew preparing the set for tonight. John followed AJ up the stairs to the seats where one could get a good few of the whole arena.

"You know, sweetie," John said, looking down, "being here at The Garden is probably one of my favourite locations to be. Had my first Mania here."

"WrestleMania twenty, yeah I know," said AJ, smiling.

"Right, I forgot you followed everything," John said, resting his arms behind his head.

"No…" AJ moved a strand of hair from her face, "I was there."

"You were there? At Mania?" John asked.

AJ nodded, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. "My father had bought tickets for him and I. It's probably the best gifts I had gotten from either one of my parents."

"I can imagine," John said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"It's funny because when we were ready to take our seats, the guard who wasn't at all pleasant, said we'd made a mistake and that we were in the wrong section. He's like 'noo you guys are all the way up there,' and it was just a defeated moment for me. My dad was really bummed. Even when we sat in our seats he kept apologizing, saying "I'm sorry I did my best."' John smiled, taking in AJ's story. "After he said that, and I've said this before, but I said it again, I said don't worry about it, it's fine, I'm going to be in that ring one day. They'll have the best seats in the house then, so don't worry about it. That was the best childhood memory ever, my dad sacrificing and working really hard to give me that moment. It was the best thing that ever happened to me back then. Wasn't a big deal to him, but it was for me."

"And now look at you," John said, taking her hand, "you're not only in that ring, I'd say you've got…ten times the best seats in the house…and you're Diva's champion."

AJ grinned and continued to stare down at the setup.

John now understood why AJ wanted to come back to the arena. Even though they'd be here tonight, she wanted to take some private time and simply take in how far she'd gotten in life and with her goals.

"Fourteen years, John," she said, "fourteen years I've worked for this moment. I knew it's what I wanted, I knew I was going to get it and everything I've done, every step I took was to win that title."

"You wanted it and now you got it, baby."

"Yeah," she said, squeezing his hand, "even during Mania I kept repeating it to my dad, I said I'm going to be doing that one day, I'm gonna win my title." AJ giggled, "I think he always thought it'd blow over, but little did he know…"

"That that guy with the chains around his neck, throwing his fists around, would be the guy his daughter would end up dating?"

AJ laughed along with John. "Yes that, but also the fact that I've reached this far in my life."

"You miss your dad?"

AJ moved another strand of hair away from her face, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, sometimes."

John didn't respond, but just nodded. Even after all the time he and AJ had been together and even after meeting some of her relatives, he noticed that she was still sensitive on the topic of her family.

"Well…look at us now…I'd say we're doing pretty well," said John.

AJ sighed, "yes, aside from the fact that…I'm unstable as ever, I think you're right."

"You hungry?" John then asked.

"Yes, let's go, we've got about seven or so hours to spare," AJ said standing up.

"By the way," John said, turning her around so she was facing him. "Stable or unstable, I love you the way you are. Don't change."

AJ smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She pressed her lips against his. John pulled her body against his chest. The couple stood kissing for a few moments before breaking apart. "Ok, come on, I know you wanted to get some of that strawberry shortcake."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you told me on the plane."

"Ahh," John chuckled, letting AJ lead him out of the arena. "You're right, I did."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _hey readers! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought I'd just leave it like that, have a moment where both John and AJ reminisce about their lives and what they did to get where they are now. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW- thanks- Danielle aka ~dandin*~_


End file.
